Un invierno prematuro
by Alice W. Queen
Summary: Bill atendió la llamada, sin saber que aquello le haría vivir un invierno prematuro en sus emociones. Lo prometió: tiene que volver a Derry después de 27 años. Se encontrará de nuevo con los perdedores. En esta historia, Bill jamás se casó con Audra. Tiene el camino libre, sin embargo, se topará con ambas pelirrojas en este enredo de sentimientos.
1. chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **La llamada**

 _¡Joder!_

¿Qué he estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

—Mike…

Mi voz salió sin fuerza, por un momento creí que no había logrado escucharme y que podría colgar el auricular fingiendo haber contestado una llamada equivocada; pero sus palabras retumbaron entre las paredes plásticas del cable. Su voz llegó tan serena y tardía; jamás hubiera podido imaginar que las lágrimas surcaran sus desgastadas facciones del otro lado de la línea.

—Maldición, Bill —dijo y pude escuchar el crujido del teléfono al ser asfixiado por sus sudorosas manos—. Creí que jamás me mencionarías.

Solté el aire retenido en los pulmones al escuchar el resoplido que quería hacer pasar como risa. ¿Cuándo había dejado de respirar?

—¿Ya lo _saben_?

—Eres al primero que llamo —hizo una pausa temblorosa, como si se resistiera a decirme. Al parecer perdió la pelea interna y me dejó caer la pregunta definitiva:—. ¿Vendrás?

Tuve la oportunidad de negarme, de decirle que no volviera a llamar, de maldecirlo por devolverme parte de la memoria; de amenazarlo o incluso mentirle acerca de alguna enfermedad terminal, pero no lo hice. Dije lo que él temía que contestara y de lo que no me arrepentiría más adelante:

—Me tendrás en menos de dos días, te lo aseguro.

 _¿Erré?_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **"Hotel _Town House, Derry. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?"_**

—¿Cómo que te vas? —casi gritó el hombre calvo y regordete, saltando del sofá de cuero negro que respiró aliviado— ¿Ni siquiera has terminado de rehacer el guión y piensas irte? Tenemos un contrato de por medio. ¡No podemos simplemente tirar esos 25 millones a la basura!

Si hubiera tenido cabello, probablemente estaría arrancándose un gran mechón en ese momento; por ahora sólo atinó a levantar las manos y acariciar su calva.

—¿Es por una mujer? Si es por vivir una aventura, Denbrough, ¡juro que te sacaré el corazón y te meteré en el horno como hizo Mary Shelley con su gato en una de sus novelas!

—No es por una mujer, Al —dí click en "más información" de la página del Town House de Derry y pronto se desplegaron una serie de números telefónicos para atención a clientes—; no te preocupes, terminaré el guión de la película. No voy a dejar que alguien más recorte mi trabajo —escogí el primero de la lista; cogí un post-it del escritorio y con una pluma garabateé el teléfono—. Además, no tienen a nadie para hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Y qué si no lo logras? Tuviste un grave bloqueo de escritor hace unos meses, ¿acaso regresó?

—Dame un minuto.

Me levanté de la silla en busca de mi cartera, con el post-it y el celular en una mano y con la otra metida en el bolsillo de mi abrigo colgado en el perchero junto a la puerta. Cuando al fin encontré lo que necesitaba, saqué de ella mi tarjeta de crédito y, a continuación, marqué el número del papel. Coloqué el aparato en mi oreja y escuche los primeros tonos, nervioso. Por unos instantes creí que nadie atendería y que podría colgar, diciéndole a Al que todo había sido una broma, pero al sexto tono alguien descolgó el teléfono y dejó que su voz nasal se escuchara:

— _Hotel Town House, Derry. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?_

 _Corta._

 _No_ , yo había iniciado todo eso. Yo los había hecho jurar con su sangre y no podía echarme para atrás. No lo haría.

— _¿Hola?_

Pensar que del otro lado había una persona que se hallaba en Derry, el lugar que inconscientemente había plasmado en mis historias, me hizo maldecir internamente la tecnología del pleno siglo XXI.

—B-b-b…

 _No. No puede ser._

— _¿En qué puedo servirle?_ —repitió exasperada la voz.

—¿Estás bien, socio? —miré a Al y él me devolvió una mirada de quién está observando a un bicho raro. Lucía preocupado— ¡Maldición! Haz palidecido tanto que tienes mi pinta cuando de diarrea se trata. ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

Me negué rotundamente y me apresuré a tragarme el nudo que se había alojado en mi garganta.

—B-buenos días —grazné.

 _—¡Vaya! Creí que no contestaría…_ —susurró para sí el operador, pero logré escucharlo— _¿Qué desea?_

—Una habitación para esta n-n-n… —quedé atascado en esa palabra; callé y utilicé un truco que hacía tiempo no empleaba: n-n-no-noch… _nuit_ —… para esta noche, por f-f-fa-favor.

—Will, ¿estás bien? —escuché decir a Al, pero no le presté atención.

 _—¿Cuántas_ _personas se hospedarán y cuántas habitaciones quiere?_

Estoy seguro de que sabía la respuesta incluso antes de haber preguntado. Comenzó a teclear en el computador a prisa. Para esa velocidad debía de ser alguien joven.

—Sólo una.

— _¿Planea extender su visita?_

 _No_ _, gracias. Quiero vivir._

—S-sí. D-d-dos sem-sem-manas a-aproximadamente.

Al me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿ _Cuál es su nombre?_

Dudé en responder con la verdad, ya que siempre utilizaba un seudónimo para reservaciones o comenzarían a llamar a los molestos paparazzi, pero probablemente no me reconocerían:

—William Denbrough.

— _¿El escritor?_

 _Joder…_

—El mismo.

Del otro lado de la habitación Al me hizo una señal para que abortara la misión, pasando su dedo índice por su cuello.

— _¡Qué sorpresa! Nunca recibimos a alguien importante por aquí, no obstante, con esta ya son 5 llamadas en menos de 12 horas de personas internacionalmente reconocidas. ¡Estamos de racha! ¿reunión de famosos en este pueblo ratonero? ¡No creo que corramos con tanta suerte!_ —sonaba algo trastornado por el estrés que embarga a alguien sentado todo el día tras un escritorio. La voz, de lo que ahora descubrí, era un chico que probablemente rayaba en los 20 años, me parecía tremendamente irritante— _¡Como sea! ¿Número de tarjeta?_

Le proporcioné este último dato con una sola pregunta en mente: ¿5 llamadas de personas internacionalmente reconocidas? Si eran ellos, entonces no habían perdido casi 7 horas de su valioso tiempo cuestionándose los pros y los contras de regresar.

— _Señor Denbrough_ —habló el chico nuevamente— _lo_ _esperamos esta noche a las ocho en punto. De lo contrario perderá su reservación. Que pase una excelente mañana_ —finalizó y colgó sin esperar respuesta.

 _Derry_.

Eso marcó mi sentencia: tenía que ir.

—¡Te juro que si no me explicas llamaré al psiquiatra para que te dé una valoración mental!

Al había caminado en mi dirección. Lo noté cuando ya estaba a dos pasos de mí.

—N-n-no puedo de-decírtelo, A-al.

—¿Y ahora tartamudeas?

—Solía ha-ha-ha-hacerlo cuando e-era n-n-ni…

—¿Niño? —terminó por mí— ¿Vas a decirme que tu tartamudeo volvió de la noche a la mañana?

—A-as-así parece.

Se cubrió los ojos con las manos e inclinó su cabeza calva hacia arriba.

—¡Perfecto! Loco y tartamudo. ¿Algo más? ¿También quieres hacerlo cojo como Paul Sheldon?

—¡Al! —le recriminé.

—¡Como sea, Denbrough! —resopló— Necesito que termines ese guión y me lo envíes por correo electrónico, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes hasta el miércoles por la noche. Antes de tu regreso.

—T-t-tranqui-quilízate, Al. Sólo m-m-m-m-me falta el fi-fi-nal.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y tomó su sombrero del perchero, encaminándose al pomo de la puerta. Cuando al fin lo asió con su gorda mano, a punto de abrirla, se giró hacia mí y me dijo:

—No quiero dudarlo, compañero —y salió.

Yo salí tras él, sin embargo, me detuve en el marco de la puerta y le grité:

—¡Por cierto! ¡Al!

Me miró de reojo.

—¿Quieres revelarme algo más? ¿Acaso es un _hombre_ por el que te vas? ¿Eres el pasivo o el activo?

—No, nada d-de eso, Al —solté una pequeña risa—. Sólo qu-quería decirte que f-f-fue Poe quien sacó el o-o-ojo de su gato; no su corazón. A-además, lo ahorcó; no lo echó al hor-ho-horno. Ese fue Johnny Depp y-y He-helena Bonham Carter e-en _Sweeney Todd,_ y pue-p-p-puedo asegurarte que Mary Shelley no tuvo nada que ver con e-esto.

Lo ví sonreír de medio lado y siguió su camino hacia su nada humilde camioneta. Ya estando ahí, bajó la ventanilla del conductor y me mostró su dedo corazón.

 _¡Al, querido! Si hubiera hablado con veracidad, probablemente ya estaría con una camisa de fuerza._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

 **Bill sale pitando**

Uno de los truenos me sorprendió; al abrir los ojos, logré ver la lluvia azotar las alas del Concorde. Aterrizaría en el aeropuerto de Bangor aproximadamente en 4 horas, le había pedido a mi asistente que reservara el vuelo, pues no me creía capaz de hacerlo por mí mismo después de esa llamada a larga distancia, de cualquier modo no había prisas para hacerlo, era una de las ventajas de ser un escritor famoso: alguien siempre estaría dispuesto a venderme su boleto por una buena suma de dinero; por supuesto que esto no significaba tener a un compañero de asiento perfecto, el mío ocupaba su lugar y parte del mío, clavando su codo en mis costillas en repetidas ocasiones. A pesar de ello, ahora lo único que me preocupaba era estar tranquilo hasta aterrizar y alquilar un coche en el que viajaría dos horas para llegar a Derry, sólo hasta cruzar sus límites comenzaría a temer, por ahora disfrutaría del etéreo malestar que me provocaba la turbulencia, cosa que noté no les caía en gracia a algunas personas a mi alrededor, sus rostros denotaban miedo ante el estado del clima, pegando el culo al asiento ¡cómo si eso los fuera a proteger de un accidente aéreo!

 _De niño también comencé a temerle a las tormentas._

Mi hermano había sido asesinado el día de la inundación, el peor diluvio desde hacía años, según recuerdo, la gran inundación de 1988, y yo, enfermo en casa, no había podido hacer nada. Puede que no recuerde siquiera por qué había cogido tal resfriado, pero difícilmente podría olvidar el rastro de calor que dejaron los labios de Georgie en mi mejilla o las suyas sonrosadas por correr escaleras arriba con la parafina en mano. Lo ví alejarse seguido de agitar la mano en mi dirección, trotaba ensimismado tras el barquito de papel que le había hecho compensando no haber podido contarle una historia. Con la inocencia impregnada en el impermeable amarillo, desapareció de mi vista al doblar la esquina, hacia Jackson Street. Ese octubre de 1988 fue la última vez que ví a mi hermano, la última vez que lo ví rebosante de vida.

Otra sacudida hizo que se bañara el interior del avión (de por sí estrecho) en gritos, al mismo tiempo que no alcancé a evitar que mi codo se enterrara fuertemente en el costado de mi compañero de asiento.

—Cuidado, amigo —dice el gordo—. No hay espacio, ¿entiende?

—Usted deje de clavarme el suyo y yo d-d-dejaré de clavarle el mío.

Me echó una mirada de _quién-no-sabe-de-qué-le-están-hablando_ y siguió leyendo el _Times_ que había pedido a la azafata. La portada de la revista tenía como título _"El hombre que modernizó la arquitectura"_ , a continuación se le mostraba delgado y fornido modelando su mejor perfil, si es que había uno malo.

 _Cualquier chica lo dejaría seco._ El pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza antes de que mi ancho amigo doblara la página y no me dejara leer el nombre de aquella celebridad, y de pronto me pareció un asunto de gran importancia sin saber la razón. Yo también había aparecido en la portada de la revista, varias veces a decir verdad. Alababan mis escritos e incluso llegué a aparecer (Dios sabrá cómo) en la lista de los solteros más codiciados, pero súbitamente aquel hombre había creado lo más parecido a una preocupación absurda sobre mi físico; es decir, no era un Adonis, pero creo que me defendía gozando de una buena salud.

 _Joder._

—¿...algo más?

—¿Hum…? —no había notado a la azafata hasta este momento— Disculpe, no la he escuchado, ¿qué decía?

—Que si se le ofrece algo más, señor.

—¡Oh! —exclamé por lo bajo, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente:— ¿Tiene whisky?

—Sí, señor. Enseguida.

A los pocos minutos volvió con una charola demasiado grande para un solo vaso y como pudo me entregó la bebida, le dí las gracias y se retiró. Anteriormente había tenido graves problemas con la bebida, consideraba haberlos superado desde hacía tiempo, por lo que me limité a observar por largo rato los hielos sumergidos en el alcohol, admirando la facilidad con que estos podían romper la tensión superficial del líquido.

—No creo que la bebida desaparezca con sólo verla —habló de nuevo el hombre a un lado de mí.

Hice caso omiso al comentario y por fin llevé el vaso a mis labios. Otro sismo sacudió a la imponente ave metálica y me hizo derramar la mayoría del whisky sobre mi suéter gris y mis pantalones oscuros. Escuché una risa mal disimulada en el otro asiento.

—Parece que me equivoqué.

Me levanté para ir a limpiarme y le susurré en un tono que sólo yo pude escuchar:

—Váyase a la mierda.

Me metí al baño y después de valorar la mancha me saqué la prenda mojada, lavarla no funcionaría, pero valía la pena intentarlo. Comencé a tallarlo bajo el flujo del agua, desviando de vez en cuando la mirada para toparme con la sombra de la edad en mi reflejo. Sin embargo, perdí el equilibrio gracias al tirón que dio el Concorde.

¡Maldición! Esta cosa va como el demonio, ¿no podemos salir pitando de la tormenta?

 _Hemos salido pitando._

Otra de esas grandes luces acaba de encenderse.

 _Salir pitando._

 _Salir._

 _S..._

 _Silver_ , mi bicicleta. Así la llamaba, como el caballo del Llanero Solitario. Mi padre solía decir, sin mucha importancia, que me mataría en ella.

Me miro en el espejo frente a mí y repentinamente veo mi rostro rejuvenecido por 27 años y pienso. _Casi lo hago, pero ellos no notaron que estuve cortejando a la muerte durante todo el verano._

¿Qué fue de _Silver_? No logro recordarlo. Esa parte sigue a oscuras, aún no ha sido iluminada. Tal vez sea mejor así.

Hai-oh.

Hai-oh, _Silver_.

Hai-oh, _Silver_.

— _ **¡ARREEE!**_ _—gritó el chiquillo que fue, dejando que sus palabras las arrastrara el viento por sobre el hombro._ Y tengo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

Otro trueno retumba en mis oídos.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **Bienvenido a Derry**

 **1**

Apreté el botón por última ocasión, casi rezando, y la guitarra de Troy Shondell se dejó escuchar con claridad en el inicio de This time. La canción de un desamor del siglo pasado. Ahora que lo pensaba: no me desagradaba la idea de volver a los maravillosos 50's, aquellos en los que podías comprar gran cantidad de cosas con sólo cinco dólares, aquellos en los que utilizar tirantes y un sombrero de paja era la vestimenta típica. _Un_ _atuendo adecuado para un hombre; no esas cosas de maricas_ , me había dicho alguna vez mi padre cuando se enfilaba en el carril derecho para recoger a mi hermano y veía a varios jóvenes cruzar la acera ondeando con orgullo sus chamarras de mezclilla. Ahora, en parte, comenzaba a creerle.

El camino que tenía tendido frente a mí era recto y muy pocos automóviles circulaban por ahí; nadie planeaba vacacionar al lugar a donde iba, a nadie le pasaba por la cabeza Derry, por lo que, sin meditarlo, pise el acelerador un poco más e inmediatamente sentí un fuerte tirón del elegante Infiniti Q70L en color negro que Al había alquilado para mí, en su afán por delatarme a donde quiera que fuera, así me encontrara en un lugar de mala muerte. Le había pedido, no, había suplicado a quien me atendió en el establecimiento que lo cambiara por alguno más sencillo y mucho más humilde, pero se negó rotundamente, pues el pago había sido hecho desde Inglaterra con anticipación de mi llegada a Bangor y tal cantidad de dinero era demasiada para devolverla sin antes hacer toda una serie de tediosos trámites y no podía perder más tiempo, por lo que no me quedó de otra que aceptar las llaves a regañadientes. A Al Bramson no se le puede escapar ni siquiera cuando voy a orinar. Debí pensar en el hecho de que descubriría todo por mi secretaria, Eileen.

 _¡Carajo! ¡Carajo!_

¿Siempre había sido así viajar? Sinceramente, no lo recuerdo.

Quizá debía moverme al ritmo de la música, en aquellos días todo era más fácil así y la idea de desentonar me atraía con creces desde mi niñez. Entretanto, después de una pausa en la que el locutor anunció la hora, le siguió al silencio la inconfundible voz de Brendon Urie con _Death of a bachelor_ entre los labios. Un cambio totalmente radical.

 _"Do I look lonely?_

 _I see the shadows on my face_

 _People have told me I don't look the same"_

Así que aceleré, rebasando los límites de velocidad y dando libertad al viento de fluir en sentido contrario, acariciando amenazadoramente el poco sentido que me quedaba; y lo dejé, no quería recordar. Sin embargo, esto no tenía pinta de ser un recuerdo. Viajar al pasado es un don que poseen algunos escritores y sólo la mitad de estos logran pintar con palabras el lienzo. Yo no me consideraba dentro de ese círculo, debido a la dificultad con la que me resulta escribir sobre esto; sin embargo, ya que puedo sentir la ágil aproximación de mis miedos, comprendo que he vivido del pasado durante toda mi existencia, alimentando mi imaginación de mis temores de antaño, otorgándoles forma y cuerpo en mis libros.

 _Al fin tengo la respuesta a la pregunta que tantas veces me hicieron. ¿Quién será el primero en publicarla?_

 _"Maybe I lost weight_

 _I'm playing hooky with the best of the best_

 _Put my heart on my chest so that you can see it, too"_

Solté un bufido de histérica confianza, amenazando con probar la fidelidad de las palabras de quien me mostró el auto, asegurando que lograba alcanzar velocidades sorprendentes en tiempos escalofriantemente rápidos. Tal vez si hacía correr esto a su máximo lograría atravesar las grietas del tiempo, aquellas que me separaban de un pasado esotérico y un presente irregular. Tal vez.

 _"I'm walking the long road, watching the sky fall_

 _The lace in your dress tingles my neck, how do I live?"_

Escuché la explosión de sonido, mientras miraba a la aguja rebasar los 100 kilómetros por hora y cuando esto pasó, no pude distinguir figura alguna a mis costados.

 _"The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh oh_

 _Letting the water fall_

 _The death of a bachelor_

 _Oh oh_

 _Seems so fitting for_

 _Happily ever after_

 _How could I ask for more?_

 _A lifetime of laughter_

 _At the expense of the death of a bachelor..."_

Adecuado, ¿no?

110.

120.

130.

Sólo correr.

140.

150.

160.

Al alcanzar los 170 kilómetros por hora, convenientemente, pensé que los accidentes automovilísticos sucedían todos los días alrededor de todo el mundo. A nadie le extrañaría una noticia más de este tipo; logré imaginar a los reporteros comunicando que aquel hombre que viajaba por una carretera desierta había muerto esa tarde de jueves al perder el control total del auto que abordaba, que no se sabía aún la identidad del individuo debido al estado en que estaba el cuerpo, pero no sé tardarían en unir los cabos sueltos para averiguar que aquel era un hombre de polémicos libros. Algunos se lamentarían, otros pasarían de canal, cansados de ese tipo de cosas y yo, simplemente, ya no estaría. Sencillo. Sin embargo, los que me conocen, ¿me justificarían?

No lo sé, ni siquiera sé si llegaría a saberlo. No obstante, si me perdonan o no nunca se me había antojado tan distante como en ese entonces.

180.

190.

 _"Quiero correr hacia algo..."_

De pronto, sentí un terrible dolor instalarse en mi cabeza. Me llevé una mano a esta, en tanto, la otra se afianzaba del volante, tratando de no soltarlo.

".. _. no lejos"_

Una nueva punzada me atacó y me hizo apartar la vista del frente, aún con los 190 kilómetros por hora.

 _"Quiero correr hacia algo; no lejos"_

Cerré los ojos, aterrado. ¿De dónde provenía eso? Aún no se encendía del todo aquella luz, pero parpadeaba indecisa, haciendo que zigzagueara peligrosamente cual serpiente sobre el asfalto.

¿Cuántos éramos los que jugaban en Los Barrens? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis?

Un jodido puntapié en la sien me asaltó y casi logró apartarme del camino.

 _Siete_.

Éramos los siete de la suerte.

 _El Club de los perdedores._

¿Todos éramos chicos?

La respuesta llegó a mí enseguida de cuestionarme: _no_. Había una chica, ¿cierto?

Sentía mi cabeza como una botella de refresco agitada y a punto de explotar. Con esfuerzo, volví la mirada hacia la ruta, ahora con la velocidad disminuida a 175. Entorné los ojos cuando los escasos rayos del sol me tocaron, parecía brillar sólo con la intención de cegarme. El ocaso comenzaba a ceder ante la oscuridad por un lado, por el otro aún se podía notar el rojo intenso, parecía estar echando...

―... llamas. _Su cabello parecía estar echando llamas_.

¿Quién era **_ella_**?

Por un breve instante, el dolor desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí y desaceleré a 150 sin siquiera notarlo. Mi respiración se detuvo y mis manos se crisparon en torno al timón de aquella nave, con fuerza.

 _"Denbrough, no quiero verte en problemas, ¿entendido?"_

Escuché una voz a la lejanía.

140.

 _"Quiero correr hacia algo; no lejos..."_

 **2**

 _―... de mí ―me miró fijamente, detrás de las gafas de sol que sólo ella podría llevar en un día con más nubes que las que yo cargaba en ese momento en la cabeza― ¿Acaso huyes de mí, una mujer a la que casi le sacas dos cabezas de altura?_

 _―No lo hago. ―dije y eché mi cuerpo hacia atrás. Cruzado de brazos, agregué―: Puedes quitarte esas cosas de la cara. Nadie nos reconocerá aquí._

 _―Will ―apartó sus gafas, no sin antes echar un vistazo a nuestro alrededor y asegurarse de que nadie veía―, dame un minuto de credibilidad, al menos. Hace 17 años que no veo tu molesto trasero, pero heme aquí frente a ti; eres famoso, y las noticias corren, sé de sobra que has tenido una buena vida y que te superaste ―sabía lo que quería decir: dejar la bebida. Todos solían referirse a mi logro como "problemas", pero ella no, con ella era diferente―; sin embargo, cuando Al me telefoneó para decirme que te ibas a Dios-sabe-dónde, supe que tomar decisiones inesperadas no era lo tuyo. ¿Qué está pasando, William? No solíamos tener este tipo de secretos en la universidad —vi dudar por un segundo lo que diría a continuación; en ese interludio sus ojos cambiaron a un brillo totalmente diferente, al igual que su voz—; de hecho, no solíamos tener secretos, ¿qué cambió? —casi cuestionó para sí misma._

 _―¿Cómo es que Al consiguió tu número? ―algo obvio, pero fue lo único que encontré para ignorar su pregunta, comenzaba a perder la paciencia, no quería hablar de ello, quería que me dejarán seguir mi camino sin alguien entrometiéndose en mis planes todo el tiempo._

 _―No hay nada imposible para Al Bramson, excepto cuidar de su peso ―decía, en tanto sus manos jugaban con su botella de agua―. Además, hace algunos meses me ofreció el papel estelar en la película_ "Los rápidos negros" _―me guiñó un ojo de manera coqueta―. ¿Te suena?_

 _Fruncí el ceño._

 _―N-n-nunca me lo comentó._

 _Por un instante me miró de una extraña manera. Notó que había tartamudeado (¡y yo que me había esforzado para no hacerlo). Gracias a Dios no cuestionó y dijo lo que traía en mente:_

 _―Se supone que no lo hiciera. Quería sorprenderte en una semana con un encuentro dramático y al más puro estilo "_ Denbrough" _―dejó el cilindro de plástico para formar con sus dedos índice y medio unas comillas imaginarias―, pero (por lo que veo) mi sorpresa acaba de irse al carajo._

 _Pasé por alto los rostros alarmados de dos ancianos que parecían nunca haber escuchado a una dama decir palabrotas. Desvié la mirada, aún cruzado de brazos_ _y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no tartamudear._

 _―¿Me dejarás marchar?_

 _―Quizá, quizá no._

 _―De cualquier modo, me iré._

 _Hice el ademán de levantarme; sin embargo, su mano me detuvo, pero así como me sostuvo por un instante, se alejó, fugaz._

 _―¿Por qué no me dices qué te pasa?_

 _Por primera vez, en lo que llevábamos de plática, la miré directo a los ojos largo y tendido, carente de recato alguno, sin decir palabra y fue ella, ahora, quien desvió avergonzada la mirada incapaz de sostener la mía. ¿Qué cambió? No lo sé, dímelo tú. Fue en ese momento que, recobrando el control de la situación, decidí erguirme lentamente de mi lugar y expectante ante cualquier llamado de atención, dije:_

 _―Eres perfecta para el pa-papel, Audra._

 _Pese a mi obvia negativa de darle información y aun mirando hacia otra parte, esbozó una sonrisa, resignada._

 _―Supongo que, si tengo la aceptación del creador, todo estará bien._

 _Iba a alejarme, con la finalidad de pedir las llaves del auto y largarme, mas volví a escuchar su voz partiendo mi postura por algunos segundos:_

 _―Al menos prométeme que vendrás al estreno._

 _Conocía el sucio truco de aquello. Hacerme prometer algo a largo plazo era su trampa más usual para asegurar que tendría un mañana; pero no podía prometerlo, pues no sabía con lo que me encontraría más adelante ni si saldría ileso, no sabía siquiera si regresaría... A pesar de ello, contesté que estaría ahí, dispuesto a llevarla del brazo sobre la alfombra roja._

 **3**

Cuando regresé en mí, el viento apenas hacía bailar mi cabello. Miré la aguja que marcaba indecisa la velocidad entre los 75 y 80 kilómetros por hora. Desconocía la cantidad exacta de tiempo en la que había invertido aquel fresco acontecimiento, la estación de radio ahora emitía Mr. Brightside de The killers; el sol casi se extinguía por completo en el momento que volví la vista al horizonte y, al hacer el movimiento de cabeza, sentí una gota caer en la tela seca de mis pantalones. No era una gota de sudor; sino una lágrima. No había notado que por mis mejillas corrían con presteza gotas saladas de la más inocente frustración que me embargaba terriblemente los sentidos. Aún no alcanzaba a comprender la razón de ello, en el tiempo que, a lo lejos, divisé con horror el lugar lúgubre en el que había crecido, irguiéndose amenazadoramente en la orilla oeste del Kenduskeag y con mayor desagrado descubrí un cartel de demacradas letras amarillentas que se volvían cada vez más grandes a medida que avanzaba, las cuales rezaban la sentencia del décimo círculo del infierno: _"Bienvenido a Derry"._

Al cruzar el límite, un gran y pesado velo se cernió sobre mí.

 **4**

Eran las ocho menos cuarto cuando giré a la derecha en Kenduskeag Avenue y subí por Up-Mile Hill hasta Main Street. El camino al Hotel Town House fue una terrible neblina de recuerdos mal iluminados. Esperaba ver encendidos los faroles de carruaje delante de la fachada, pero no fue así, por el contrario, con dificultad lograba divisar la entrada entre esa espesa oscuridad. Frené frente al lobby, cogí mi escaso equipaje y bajé del auto con un andar tembloroso; apenas con la fuerza necesaria, empujé la puerta de cristal que me separaba del vestíbulo. Una vez dentro, arrastré los pies sobre la alfombra hasta el escritorio de la recepcionista (supongo que el turno matutino lo tomaba el chico con el que había hablado por teléfono). Esta, despegando la vista de la televisión sólo una vez, me tendió la llave de mi habitación ―que tenía grabado en relieves el número 311― y casi la dejé caer junto algunos papeles para firmar. Subí al segundo piso, como me indicaban, siguiendo el camino de lo que se me hizo un pasillo eterno. Al encontrar la puerta con el número indicado, traté de meter la llave con el pulso lastimosamente afectado, no obstante esta se negó a entrar las primeras cuatro veces; en el momento en el que la sentí hundirse en la cerradura, giré la muñeca y la puerta cedió con un molesto chirrido de protesta como recibimiento.

 **5**

Estando al fin en cama, no podía dejar pasar la profunda inquietud que se superponía a mi abismal agotamiento, siendo descartado el hecho de dormir una buena parte de lo que quedaba de la noche. No me esperaba menos, después de todo:

 _Mi estancia en Derry había comenzado._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo** **5**

 **En el carril derecho**

 **1**

No voy a ir.

 _Sí, sí lo harás._

No, claro que no.

 _Es un hecho._

No si no voy.

 _Pero sí irás._

… No si no quiero.

 _Pero sí quieres. Además, lo prometiste._

― _¡Carajo!_

Así era como había pasado mi mañana: discutiendo conmigo mismo sobre lo que debía y temía hacer. Lo peor no era eso; sino que aún no me decidía por una u otra cosa.

Cuando mi celular timbró, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño cuatro horas antes. Lo busqué a tientas, sin abrir los ojos, sin despertar del todo. Si hubiera dejado de sonar en ese momento, habría podido volver a dormir sin pausa, tan fácil. Mis dedos se movieron sobre la mesita de noche, se toparon con la base de la lámpara y se resbalaron. Antes de encontrar el escandaloso aparato, había tenido la vaga premonición de que se trataba de Mike Hanlon; Mike Hanlon que me llamaba desde Derry para decirme que debía volver, que debía recordar, que todos habían hecho una promesa y que la habían sellado con un pacto de sangre irreversible…

Pero todo eso ya había ocurrido hace dos noches.

Por fin logré coger el teléfono. Me incorporé sobre un codo y sin mirar el número, contesté y puse el auricular contra mi oído izquierdo.

―¿Si?

―¿Bill?

Era la voz de Mike, en eso, al menos, había acertado.

―A su servicio, señor Hanlon ―logré contestar, antes de ser interrumpido por un bostezo inevitable―. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

―Te he despertado, ¿no?

―No importa. De cualquier modo, no he tenido una buena noche; creo que nadie la ha tenido. ―En el suelo, mis zapatos reposaban uno al lado del otro sobre la alfombra color café. Al mirarlos recordé que estaba en el Town House de Derry, el hotel de Main Street. A unos ochocientos metros más allá, cruzando la calle, estaba el parque Bassey, donde se erguía, imponente, la estatua de Paul Bunyan; más allá estaba el puente de los Besos, aquel en el que los adolescentes enamorados suelen ir a quitar la virginidad a sus labios o a grabar sus iniciales, la situación que se dé primero; después quedaba el canal― ¿Qué hora es, Mike?

―Diez menos cuarto.

―¿De qué día?

―Me parece que treinta ―parecía divertido.

―Por supuesto. Claro ―froté mis ojos y me desperecé―. Lo siento.

Mike soltó una risa que se opacó rápidamente.

―He organizado una pequeña reunión.

No me tomó por sorpresa. Eso es lo que se supone que debería pasar, tal como en una reunión de excompañeros de secundaria, en la que se sabe quién se casó, quién tiene hijos, quién engordó, quién está calvo; sin embargo, mi estómago se revolvió de tan sólo la idea.

―Eso significa que todos llegaron ―no había terminado de decir y ya había un tenso silencio del otro lado de la línea, por lo que agregué:―, ¿verdad?

Los siguientes cinco segundos sólo obtuve la pesada respiración de Mike como respuesta. Al terminar, lo escuché tragar grueso y toser un poco (pero no era una toz normal; sino una de aquellas que se cargan los fumadores constantes), reuniendo el valor suficiente.

―Casi todos ―habló―. Tú fuiste el último en llegar…

No lo dejé continuar.

―¿ _"Casi todos"_? ¿Quién falta?

Lo escuché titubear.

―Llegaron todos menos Stan.

―¡Vaya! ―solté una risa― ¿Quién lo diría? Stan _"el hombre"_ está retrasado. Este sí es el fin del mundo. Cuando lo vea se lo restregaré en…

Antes de que me diera a conocer la razón, mi cerebro captó y conectó el verdadero significado que había pasado desapercibido con anterioridad: ¿ _"fuiste el último en llegar"_?

―Stan ha muerto, Bill.

―¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? ―pregunté al aire― ¿Acaso el avión…?

―Nada de eso ―dijo Mike― Siendo sincero, preferiría esperar a estar todos juntos, así podré contarlo al mismo tiempo.

―Sí… claro ―dije, aún conmocionado―. Sería lo mejor. ―No sabía qué pasaría con ello, pero había una pregunta que no me dejaría y no me creía capaz de llevar― ¿Tiene algo que ver con…?

―¿Esto? No lo sé. Probablemente, aunque me niego a ello.

Ahora, no sólo una parte de la línea se había quedado en silencio.

Sentí el peso familiar del miedo que se instalaba otra vez en torno a mi corazón. Pensé en Stan y, como algo normal, imaginé al niño que había sido, pues nunca conocí al adulto en el que se había convertido; pensé en el libro de aves que siempre cargaba bajo el brazo, pensé en lo estúpido que se veía con su kipá, pensé en lo inocentes que éramos cuando le preguntamos si en su Bar Mitzvah le rebanarían la punta del pene ( _"¿dónde está la carne?"_ ) o pensé, incluso, en la forma tan perfecta que tenía para hacer todo; pero lo que abarcó mi mente en ese momento fue aquella tarde de septiembre. Mientras cortaba la palma de la mano de todos, él estaba ahí, en medio de Richie y Mike con unas ridículas vendas adornando su cabeza, me arrebató el pedazo de vidrio y (ante la sorpresa de todos) simuló cortarse las muñecas, después, con una sonrisa nerviosa me devolvió el objeto y dejó que le hiciera unas pequeñas heridas como las de los demás. Un escalofrío me recorrió, mermando mi fuerza: ¿así era cómo había terminado? En la bañera, esperando a que la vida y los recuerdos de ese verano se escurriesen de entre las profundas cortadas hechas intencionalmente en cada una de sus muñecas, bajo la protección de una promesa que había hecho a su mujer de tomar una ducha. Si era así, no había cumplido con ambos acuerdos.

―Lo último que le escuché decir fue _"los veo luego",_ ¿recuerdas? ―solté, sin la esperanza de una respuesta. De cualquier modo, no la obtuve― Estoy seguro de que sabía que no era cierto.

Si Stan ya no estaba y ni siquiera había alcanzado a cruzar los límites de Derry, ¿qué nos quedaba a nosotros? Entonces, ¿uno se acostumbra tan pronto a esto? ¿o es algo que llevo conmigo todo el tiempo?

Por un momento, me vi tentado a encender uno de los cigarrillos que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de mi abrigo (sólo para situaciones como esta), pero hallé la prenda lejos.

―¿En dónde será la reunión? ―decidí terminar, nuevamente, con el silencio.

―¿Recuerdas la vieja fundición?

―¿En Pasture Road?

―Ahora es Mall Road. Actualmente tenemos la tercera galería comercial del estado. Cuarenta y ocho tiendas bajo un mismo techo, para su comodidad.

―Suena muy n-n-norteamericano.

―Bill, ¿estás bien?

―Sí.

Pero lo cierto era que no, temblaba tanto que había tenido que cambiar mi posición y apoyarme en mi espalda, para no perder el equilibrio y dejar caer el celular. Mike notó, al igual que muchas personas, que había tartamudeado; sin embargo, continuó:

―Pasando esa estupidez norteamericana está el Jade Oriental, un restaurante. Tiene salas privadas para grupos. Ayer llamé para reservar una y me aseguraron que sería nuestra durante toda la tarde.

―¿Tardaremos tanto?

―No lo sé. Quizás hasta sea poco tiempo.

―¿Si cojo un taxi sabrá llevarme? —Realmente no me sentía con las más mínimas ganas de manejar guíado por la palabra de las personas.

―Claro, sólo no olvides el nombre del lugar.

―Espero no hacerlo ―dije, tomando el bloc de notas que estaba en la mesita de noche y anotando con mano trémula la información necesaria― ¿Por qué allí?

―Es un lugar nuevo y creí que era…

―¿Terreno neutral?

―Sí.

―¿Qué tal está la comida?

―Depende del cómo estés de apetito.

―No muy bien, Mike.

―Lo supuse.

―Bien ―dejé el bloc en su lugar―. ¿Al medio día?

―No, dejemos que duerman un poco más. Alrededor de la una estará bien. Ya nos pondremos al día con todo ―dijo.

―De acuerdo.

Después de cruzar un par de palabras más, colgué y me levanté para ir a la ducha. El tiempo que me quedé bajo el chorro de agua fue indeterminado; me perdí bajo el flujo de las gotas que corrían por mi cuerpo: desde la cabeza hasta llegar a los pies. Pasaban sobre mis hombros, mi espalda, mi abdomen, mis brazos, mis manos que, si las hubiera mirado una semana atrás, no habría estado presente cicatriz alguna.

Al salir, pedí un desayuno que no deseaba y cuando este llegó, apenas y lo probé. Definitivamente, mi apetito no andaba bien.

 **2**

Llamé a una compañía de taxis llamada _Big Yellow_ a la una menos veinte y el transporte llegó cinco minutos después, como prometieron. Creía que ese tiempo sería suficiente para llegar, pero jamás tomé en cuenta el tráfico; Derry se había extendido, lo que significaba que había más personas habitándolo, dando como resultado el aumento de tránsito por las calles. De cualquier manera, no tenía la más mínima inquietud por llegar tarde.

—Usted no es de por aquí, cierto.

Estaba observando a unas niñas saltar la cuerda, cuando el chófer me habló. Más que una pregunta parecía una afirmación.

—¿Cómo lo supo?

—He pasado por estas calles durante casi siete décadas y nunca lo había visto por aquí. —Avanzó un pequeño tramo y volvió a parar el auto— Además, no creo que haya vivido en este pueblo de coño. Perdone mi lengua, si usted es religioso.

—Solía hacerlo.

—¿Vivía aquí?

—Hace 27 años. Vivía con mis padres y mi hermano en Witcham Street —comenté, pero después recordé a Mike diciendo que algunas cosas habían cambiado—… o al menos así se llamaba la calle en ese entonces.

—Aún se llama así, hijo. Algunas cosas no cambian aquí, para nuestra suerte esas son las peores. —Aceleró cuando los demás autos avanzaron y tocó el claxón con presteza cuando un chico de no más de 19 años se metió de improviso al carril.

—No todo ha cambiado, el Aladdin todavía está.

—Pero se salvó por los pelos. El Mercantil de Penobscot le había hechado el ojo, el muy hijo de puta quería tirarlo abajo. Perdone mi lengua, si usted es religioso.

—¿Para hacer otro banco?

—Claro. Ha acertado, señor. Pero Hanlon les dio una buena patada en el culo.

—¿Hanlon? —pregunté— ¿ _Mike_ Hanlon?

—Exacto. El bibliotecario. Un negro; ¿lo conoce?

—Lo conocía —le dí una media sonrisa—. Solíamos jugar cuando éramos niños; antes de que yo me fuese.

—Qué pequeño es este mundo.

—¿Y cuándo los construyeron.

—¿Los bancos?

—Sí.

—A finales de los años noventa o principios de los dos mil —dijo el taxista. Desde mi perspectiva, parecía un hombre grande de cuello enrojecido. Llevaba una camisa roja a cuadros y una gorra color naranja fosforescente—. Menuda porquería, ¿no? Renovación urbana, lo llaman. Una mierda, digo yo. Y perdone mi lengua, si usted es religioso.

—Está bien.

—Y a esa tal… ¿Paddon? ¿Potlack? ¡No recuerdo! Deberíamos colgarla por las tetas; aunque creo que no tiene. Es más lisa que una tabla la hija de puta. No sirve para concejera. Perdone mi lengua, si usted es religioso.

Tomamos por Center.

El horror me embargó una vez más al recordar las tantas veces que tuve que huir de Henry, Víctor, Belch y Patrick ( _¡Dios!_ ), escabulléndome por las calles con angostas paredes de ladrillo rojo que parecían cernirse sobre mí: _¡Cuidado, hijo! Si caes, será a nosotras a quienes tendrán que limpiar después de que ese tal chico Henry hunda la bonita punta de metal de la navaja de su padre en tu cráneo_. Antes de todo esto, juraba haber tenido una infancia tranquila.

¿Aún habrá brabucones que se ríen de los chicos por su peso, discapacidad o problemas de dicción?

—No estoy acostumbrado a los cambios. Con gusto volvería a 1961, solía deslizarme con mi avalancha improvisada por las pendientes más altas. —Volvió a avanzar otro tramo y se detuvo por la idea de un brillante conductor que trató de atravesar desde el primer carril hasta el otro extremo— Mi hermana y yo siempre íbamos las tardes de los jueves a…

Me perdí. El Teatro Bijou había desaparecido reemplazado por un aparcamiento, los locales vecinos también habían desaparecido dejando lugar a una sucursal del Northern National Bank. La farmacia Center, en donde había comprado la medicina para el asma de Eddie, ya no existía. ¡Cuánto había cambiado todo!

En donde antes había estado el callejón Richard, nos vedó el paso un semáforo en rojo. Miré dentro de ese callejón y logré divisar un antro al fondo, una tienda de discos, una casa de productos dietéticos y un local de artículos viejos que estaba cerrado (¡vaya contraste!); pese a que las letras en colores neón del antro eran sugerentes, algo más llamó mi atención: ahí, frente al local cerrado, estaban las tres niñas de nuevo, dos cantando mientras movían la cuerda y una saltando. Esta vez escuché lo que decía la canción. Canturreaban:

 _"—¡Charlie Chaplin se fue a FRANCIA! ¡Para ver a las damas que DANZAN!"_

Cerré los ojos, teniendo la certeza de estar presenciando el precio de una noche tan mala; pero dudé de mí mismo, pues al abrirlos las niñas aún seguían ahí.

 _"—¡Saluda al Capitán!"_

— _"Saluda_ _a la Reina"_ —musité.

—… y a mí —dijo el conductor.

Lo miré con atención, sin muchas ganas.

—¿Disculpe?

—Que aquel paseo por el festival de 1961 de Derry nos habría costado la vida a mi hermana y a mí, se supone que debía cuidarla.

—¿Tan grave?

Para cuando volví a mirar a través de la ventana, las niñas se habían ido.

—Sí, en un descuido casi cae por el canal. En el momento en el que me giré para buscarla, la hallé en la orilla. —El semáforo nos dio luz verde y avanzamos— Por suerte, llegué antes de que cayera. Y en vez de agradecerme, me armó un espectáculo, diciendo que quería bajar por su muñeca _Lucile Ball_ ; fue ahí cuando le dije Betty, tú no tienes una muñeca _Lucile Ball_ ; ella dijo que mentía, que era un mentiroso —ya sabe cómo son los críos—, pero yo no mentía. Desde que mi padre nos abandonó, la comida comenzó a escasear en la mesa, así que, como debe suponer, mi madre no tenía dinero para comprar esos juguetes que se nos antojaban lujosos. Por supuesto que mi hermana soñaba con una muñeca así, en cambio, ella tenía una de trapo y rellena de aserrín.

Dejamos poco a poco el desfile de bancos y aparcamientos atrás. Más allá de la colina y pasando por el First National Bank, cobramos cierta velocidad.

—Creo que todos pasamos momentos duros durante nuestra vida...

—Permítame decir que eso no es todo, señor. Betty me obligó a asomar la cabeza al canal y ¡vaya sorpresa! Había una puñetera _Lucile Ball_ ahí, pero, por alguna razón, la corriente no se la había llevado aún. ¡Baja por ella!, me gritó y confesaré que estuve a punto de hacerlo gracias a su insistencia, pero también confieso haber sentido la extraña convicción de que, si me acercaba aún más a la orilla, _algo_ saldría para jalarme y, ¡llámeme loco si así desea!, pero estoy seguro de haber visto una especie de cola de cocodrilo sumergir el juguete hacia el fondo del canal. —Pasamos frente al hospital de Derry (que más que hospital parecía el recinto de una universidad)— En ese entonces era sólo un niño de once años y tenía un primo que solía jugarme bromas con el tema de Nessie, al que le llegué a temer durante mi infancia, hasta que se descubriera que las fotografías tomadas en Escocia podrían ser falsas. Ya sabe, para ganar fama o algo parecido.

Eso llamó por completo mi atención.

—¿Había _algo_ más en eso que creyó ver?

—¿Perdón? —me miró desconcertado por el espejo retrovisor.

—Que si había _algo_ más.

—Ahora que lo menciona —giró hacia Pasture Road que, tal como Mike había dicho, estaba señalizado con un letrero verde que rezaba: _MALL ROAD_ —, sí, había algo raro en aquella criatura: tenía un extraño, pero tenue color plateado con lo que parecían escamas de color naranja. ¿Por qué?

—Nada en especial.

—El canal aún existe.

—Me temo que siempre estará ahí —dije.

Ahora tenía a mi izquierda la galería de Derry. Cuando vivía ahí, todo eso había sido un largo campo lleno de pastos y gigantescos girasoles bamboleantes que marcaban el extremo norte de Los Barrens.

—Ya casi llegamos, señor. —Me informó— Desearía que todos estos malditos blancos desaparecieran. Y perdone…

—… mi lengua, si usted es religioso. —Sonreí— En realidad, soy religioso.

—Entonces le conviene bajarse de mi taxi y meterse en la Iglesia, joder —dijo el taxista.

Y los dos prorrumpimos en una carcajada.

—Si necesita que alguien lo lleve, llame a Big Yellow y pregunte por Dave. Ése soy yo.

—Preguntaré por el taxista religioso —dije sonriente.

—Eso —repuso Dave, riendo.

Miré el reloj contador que sólo me marcaba cuatro dólares; sin embargo, bajé la mirada para buscar un billete de cinco y otro de dos. Desvié mi atención hacia mi lado derecho (aún buscando el dinero), junto al auto en el que iba, había otro taxi, pero este no era de un color amarillo como el mío; sino azul. Eché un vistazo al conductor y advertí que sus manos se sostenían fuertemente del volante. Estaba observando su espejo retrovisor con evidente nerviosismo y la razón no era para menos: tenía a una preciosa mujer en el asiento trasero, absorta en lo que pasaba al otro lado del cristal que comenzaba a ser acariciado por la ligera lluvia de la que el noticiero no había podido prevenirnos, ignorante de lo que estaba provocando en su chófer. Vestía una blusa color azul fuerte con un par de botones dorados en los hombros que, si bien no era reveladora u ostentosa, delineaba las delicadas curvas de su cuerpo (o al menos eso logré observar desde la distancia en la que estaba). No podía ver el resto. Me pregunté si el conductor estaría siendo un buen sujeto, esperaba que sí. Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza hacia su izquierda y me dejó apreciar —además de la tersa piel de su rostro— el maravilloso tinte azulado del que gozaban sus ojos. Todo esto sumado a los rizos que le caían por los hombros despreoc...

 ** _Su cabello._**

Abrí los ojos, incapaz de pensar en algo más y ni siquiera noté la mandíbula caer, anonadado, apenas sentí la billetera resbalar de entre mis dedos. Mi atención estaba puesta enteramente en la mujer del transporte vecino y, pese a que un ataque repentino de mareo se dejó venir y una punzada, más fuerte que las anteriores, arrojó oleadas de intenso dolor sobre mí, no me molesté en apartar ni un momento la mirada. Yo la conozco. _¡Sí! La conozco._

O al menos, _solía conocerla._

El semáforo se puso en verde y el taxi de mi lado derecho emprendió la marcha; no obstante, el auto que estaba enfrente se negó a avanzar. Dave tocó el claxón dos veces, pero el conductor se rehusaba por alguna razón. La mujer se alejó.

—Por favor —pedí—, trate de rebasarlo.

Giró el volante para incluirse en otro carril. Sin embargo, como si ya estuviera planeado, dos camionetas se interceptaron: la Chevrolet plateada golpeó con rudeza el costado de la Nissan gris y le desprendió parte de la defensa, que fue a dar a unos metros más allá, en la carretera. Delante nuestro.

—¡Carajo! —grité.

—Lo perdono por su lengua —dijo Dave—. ¡Cielos! ¡Ése fue un gran golpe! ¿Cree que alguien haya resultado herido?

—¡Oríllese!

—Pero señor —dijo, mirándome sorprendido por mi cambio de actitud—, faltan dos calles más para llegar al Jade Oriental y está lloviendo.

—No saldremos de aquí en al menos dos horas más, así que, _¡oríllese!_ —casi le ordené.

—Está bien. Lo que diga —alzó las manos en señal de derrota e hizo lo que le pedía.

En cuanto pude abrir la puerta, le tendí un billete de 20 dólares y le dije que conservara el cambio. No tuve tiempo para ver su cara de perplejidad al recibir semejante propina, porque me solté a correr a todo lo que podía. Crucé la calle sin pararme a admirar el accidente; las personas me veían de una manera extraña al pasar junto a ellas, después de todo: ¿quién solía vestirse con vaqueros, botas, camisa y abrigo para salir a correr?

Para cuando me hallé a una calle de distancia, ya podía atisbar el canto del gran letrero en verde del restaurante. Agilicé mis pasos pese a que la cabeza comenzó a martillarme, en el momento que logré visualizar a la responsable de mi actitud bajar del taxi azul sin prisa alguna a pesar de la ligera lluvia, ahora que podía verla mejor me dí cuenta de que llevaba una falda drapeada color gris oscuro que le llegaba ocho u once centímetros arriba de las rodillas y unas zapatillas negras que revelaban unas piernas de infarto; acaparó varias miradas masculinas (con suficiente razón). Esquivé a un par de personas, pero no logré evitar tropezar con un imbécil, una caída que hizo aullar de dolor a una de mis piernas. Él no parecía embobado como casi todos los hombres ahí sino que mostraba una cara ejemplar de asombro. Aún así, me contuve de meterle una buena patada en las bolas.

—¡Fíjese por dónde va, marica! —bociferó el hombre. Se levantó, se colocó el sombrero de paja que llevaba sobre el cabello moteado de canas tratando de disimular lo que parecía un gran moratón en la parte derecha de la frente, se arregló la camisa demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo y se largó, no sin antes dedicarme una mirada llena de resentimiento.

Había olvidado la falta de empatía que tenían en Derry.

¡Olvídalo, Denbrough! _¡Ella!_

Me volví tan rápido que mi cuello protestó, podía distinguir el frío roce de las gotas colarse entre mis ropas. Ya no estaba. Traté de ponerme en pie, más la zona afectada me lo impidió con fiereza y me tumbó en el suelo, sabía que nadie se acercaría a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, así que, con un poco de esfuerzo, conseguí arrastrarme a una de las paredes más cercanas para brindarme apoyo, me erguí con dificultad y éche a andar obligándome a omitir la punzante rodilla por el resto del camino.

Sabía quién era, sé quién es… _¿cuál era su nombre?_

Llegué cojeando a la entrada del restaurante y examiné meticulosame lo que pasaba a través de las puertas de cristal (¿quién es?), en busca de cualquier indicio que delatara esa presencia. El restaurante parecía lleno, las mesas estaban ocupadas principalmente por familias de cuatro y parejas que mantenían una conversación amena. Paseé la vista de extremo a extremo: ví mujeres rubias, castañas y morenas, pero ninguna era ella definitivamente. Busqué con ahínco desesperado por la recepción en la que sólo estaban dos ancianos y un hombre tan alto como yo que me daba la espalda, estaba encorvado hacia adelante, en una posición algo irregular que hacía que su camisa blanca se doblara a la altura de la cintura. _Ella_ no estaba.

—¡CARAJO! —grité, soltando un golpe a uno de los pilares rojos que sostenían la fachada.

Quise tirarme al adoquinado a tratar de regular mi respiración, aunque esta no estaba del todo descontrolada gracias al entrenamiento al que me veía obligado a someterme seis días a la semana. Bajé la mirada hacia mi reloj, agotado de esas emociones tan repentinas que experimentaba con más frecuencia en estos últimos días, podía sentir mi cabello empapado con pequeñas y finas gotas de lluvia mezcladas con sudor que se escurrieron hasta los bordes de mi abrigo negro. Eran doce minutos pasada la una de la tarde, supongo que aún no estaba a deshora. Suspiré con resignación y me preparé para dejar atrás a las rosas rojas que servían como decoración en la entrada. _Supongo que primero habrá que encontrarme con Mike para…_

Entonces el hombre encorvado se irguió y se apartó del abrazo y _la encontré._

Ahí estaba, plantada frente al sujeto que me había estado dando la espalda, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de hablar; debatiéndose en un inane esfuerzo por apartar sus encantadores ojos de los de él que la miraban con anhelo puro. La terrible e implacable daga de los celos me atravesó profunda y llanamente. Aparté la vista de inmediato con una gran magulladura en el corazón: una vez alguien me había dicho que cuando dos personas se mirasen así, sería incorrecto verles. Aquello sólo había sido una confirmación, de cualquier modo, eso lo descubrí 27 veranos atrás.

Sentía mi corazón latir desbocado en la garganta, aterrado por volver a mirar. Y, aún desafiando mis propios principios, lo hice. No me consideraba bueno leyendo labios, pues no entendí la mayoría de la oración muda, pero indiscutiblemente encontré la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas del que ahora era partícipe mi memoria. Mi cabeza comenzó a doler de nuevo; jamás creí que fuera una advertencia.

 _¿Cuál? ¿Cuál era su nomb…?_

— _Beverly_ —formaron los labios del famoso hombre que ahora reconocí de la portada de la revista del _Times_ que leía mi gordo compañero de asiento en el avión, en un susurro afanoso que conmovió los sentidos de la bella mujer, quien sostuvo su rostro allí donde la barba comenzaba a crecer.

Por un efímero instante hubo un momento de abrupta lucidez que golpeó de frente mis recuerdos: ví pájaros; pájaros en los tejados de las casas de Derry, pero no sólo había aves, sino también un ambiente húmedo y un sentimiento inexplicable de pérdida ligado con angustia y… ¿sorpresa, cariño, amor, todo eso?

—Beverly —repetí, cuando el mesero iba a guiarlos hacia la sala privada que Mike se había encargado de reservar el día anterior.

Y, como si me hubiera escuchado, sus preciosos ojos azules recayeron en los míos, conectándose inmediatamente con un cosquilleo placentero y familiar, como no hacían hace tanto. Un escalofrío exquisito me recorrió el cuerpo entero, deteniéndose por momentos en mi corazón, sacudiéndolo furiosamente contra mi pecho. Una parte de mí sabía que el hecho de haberme desmontado del taxi para seguirla había sido una equivocación ingente y cuando la miré por primera vez desde hacía mucho, supe que ella también lo sabía. Algo no andaba bien, no sólo porque mi rodilla se hinchaba cada vez más, sino por todos los obstáculos que me vedaron el camino hasta allí: el tráfico, el choque, la lluvia, el tipo con quien tropecé, la lesión; ¡de suerte no me arrollaron! "Pero, _¡oh, criatura!"_

Aunque tuviera la oportunidad única de tenerla frente a mí, la vida no siempre está dispuesta a dejarlo fácil: sea lo que fuera aquello que obstruyó mi trayecto tenía sus propios planes, ya que me abatió de una embestida rápida que me envió directo al piso. Un dolor agudo cayó como un relámpago sobre mi cabeza y lo único que ví fueron aquellas preciosas rosas rojas, tan rojas como la melena que añoraba volver a acariciar entre sueños.

— _Beverly_ —volví a repetir, más débil, antes de que mi garganta se cerrara. por completo.

Lo último que cruzó mi mente antes de que todo se convirtiera en sombras y sonidos remotos fue el color de su cabello. A la luz del día, aunque fuera un día nublado como aquel, me dije, _**lanzaría llamas**._

 **Nota de la autora:**

Pido una disculpa de su parte, por haber tardado tanto tiempo en actualizar. Como pueden haber notado, dejar notas al final de un capítulo no suele ser mi estilo, sin embargo, quiero expresarles mi más sincero perdón, pues creí que tendría el capítulo listo desde hace una semana (incluso antes); no obstante, algunos compromisos se atravesaron estos últimos siete días. Y, ¿para qué mentir? Creí que terminar esta nueva parte de la historia sería sencillo, pero lo subestimé y me equivoqué. Tuve que releer partes del libro y ver tanto la miniserie como la película para refrescarme un poco la memoria. Me esforzaré en tener el siguiente capítulo en poco tiempo. Tengo muchas ideas en mente en estos momentos y si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna, me encantaría leerla.

¡Gracias por tomarse el tiempo en leerme! Saludos y que pasen una bonita mañana, tarde, noche o (¿por qué no?) madrugada.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 _La reunión_

 **1**

 _Huuuuuuusssshhhhhh_

 _Sssstaaaaaaarrrrrrr_

 _Hooooooosssshhhhhh_

 _Ammmmiiooooooooo_

Al inicio aquello fue un mar de sonidos amortiguados que no logré comprender, ni siquiera lo intenté, pues parte del silencio era cabalmente reconfortante. Destellos iban y venían tan rápido que no podía distinguir nada, había imágenes, imágenes raudas que veía por un instante tan exiguo que no parecían dejar rastro alguno de haber estado ahí. Esas imágenes continuaron girando en la oscuridad y se opacaron sólo cuando esta las devoró casi por completo, en el momento que dejaron de moverse, me esforcé en mirar la única sobreviviente, sin embargo sólo pude distinguir manchas borroneadas a la distancia. Fue entonces que sentí un sutil tirón del ombligo, una fuerza invisible me arrastraba firmemente por medio de un hilo inexistente hacia la misteriosa imagen. Con cada centímetro más cerca los contornos se delineaban de precisa claridad y los colores parecían reanimarse, ahora me mostraban que aquellas manchas inteligibles eran en realidad un campo cubierto de verdes pastizales y grandes girasoles amarillos. Miré _a través_ de ese precioso paisaje y cuando estuve frente a él, alargué la mano y con sorpresa descubrí que parte de mí ahora estaba en el otro lado, era como atravesar la cortina de agua que formaban las cascadas, ahí, en donde mis dedos se cortaban con el límite de esa otra realidad, el frío me calaba por completo, todo lo contrario a lo que sucedía en la punta de mis dedos, en donde sentía un aire húmedo y cálido. De pronto, ese cuadro se cerró y me dejó a merced de una negrura definitiva… y casi logré escuchar a los millones de pájaros que cantaban anunciando el atardecer, casi alcancé a ver los rayos dorados que iluminaban los vastos mares frente a mí; casi logré sentir la calidez de una suave caricia, la torpeza de sus inexpertos movimientos y la dulzura mezclada con el lato sabor amargo de la despedida que bañaba sus labios…

El volumen, de lo que ahora descubrí eran voces, aumentó y el olor a incienso de lavanda me azotó las fosas nasales. El murmullo atenuado de las conversaciones animadas al otro lado de la puerta llenó mis oídos. Abrí los ojos perezosamente, no obstante, los cubrí inmediatamente con el dorso de mi mano izquierda, cegado por luz repentina. Al aclimatarme a la iluminación, me di el lujo de inspeccionar el lugar que parecía una pequeña sala de espera en la que, a simple vista, sólo había cuatro mesas pequeñas en cada esquina de la habitación que sostenían floreros de cerámica con lo que reconocí como jazmín en su interior. _¿Dónde carajo estoy? ¿Será posible que…?_

Fijé mi vista en mi reloj de muñeca, las manecillas plateadas me marcaban veinte minutos para las tres de la tarde.

 _¡Joder!_

—Temí que no despertaras —dijo una voz ronca a mis espaldas, cuando me giré hacia donde provenía, lo primero que ví fueron las grandes y pesadas bolsas debajo de sus ojos marrones—; no vuelvas a hacernos eso —agregó, con rotunda severidad.

— _M-mike_ —tartamudeé.

No podía creer que tuviera frente a mí a Mike Hanlon después de todos esos años. Por un momento tuve la sensación de estar soñando, aunque no sabría catalogar el sueño en los límites de la ilusión o en los de la pesadilla.

—Mike —repetí, aún pasmado—, ¿de-de verdad estás a-aquí?

—Eso me temo. —Esa mirada severa y cansina desapareció, en su lugar esbozó una sonrisa que no alcanzó a iluminar sus facciones, sólo logró hacer que la piel oscura de su rostro se surcara de profundas arrugas— Te encontré a media entrada del restaurante, empapado, y convencí a unos cuantos de que te dejaran quedarte aquí hasta que despertaras. —Se llevó las manos a los ojos y los frotó con clara preocupación—. ¿Qué te pasó? Nos diste un susto enorme.

—La cabeza me estaba ma-matando —acepté y palpé de nuevo la zona en donde había recibido el impacto—, aún lo hace. ¿T-tienes aspirinas? Hace t-t-tiem-po que no sufría de jaquecas como estas.

—Eso quiere decir que han sido constantes, ¿no es así? —preguntó, sutilmente inclinado hacia mí. Su repentino interés me asustó.

Tomé un respiro antes de contestar.

—En estos últimos días, así es; no es para menos —al fin logré controlar mi tartamudez.

Me miró en silencio por un momento, con las manos cruzadas frente a sus rodillas y luego de unos instantes finalmente dijo:

—Me temo que no tengo ninguna aspirina conmigo —se irguió en su lugar—, pero si quieres un consejo: no las tomes. Es bueno sentir dolor a veces. —terminó, con la vista gacha.

Ahora fue mi turno de mirarlo perderse en sus pensamientos y eso me dio el tiempo suficiente para analizar todos los detalles que una persona puede notar en ocho segundos: su cabello y barba estaban siendo invadidos por mechones blancos en partes aleatorias, principalmente concentrados en los costados; sus labios resquebrajados y secos, sus arrugas, su peso dudosamente bajo, eran la prueba de que los años que habían pasado sobre él, lo habían consumido y le habían hecho dejar parte de sí en el filo amenazante de la madurez temprana y, por si fuera poco, su piel padecía de una palidez alarmante. Traté de acercarme, pero un dolor agudo me atravesó la pierna; solté un quejido y me llevé la mano a esta, fue entonces que reparé en la compresa helada que tenía encima. Cuando Mike regresó en sí (gracias a mí), dirigió su vista hacia la toalla roja que cubría mi rodilla, levantó el dedo índice, señalándola:

—¡Vaya golpe traes ahí! ¿Qué tratabas de hacer? ¿Jugar a saltar como un crío? Tuvimos que cargarte hasta aquí.

—Tropecé con un tipo antes de llegar al restaurante. Es todo. —Esta vez, conseguí incorporarme, bajando ambas piernas con sumo cuidado y quitando la compresa de su lugar para ponerla a reposar a mi lado.

—Será mejor que tengas cuidado. Ya no somos de goma —se levantó de su lugar y se plantó frente a mí, extendiéndome una mano—. Vamos, nos esperan en otro lugar y creo que vas con cierto grado de retraso.

Por un momento, sentí que no iba a tener las fuerzas suficientes para tomar el apoyo que me ofrecía, sin embargo, tras unos instantes más, él ya me estaba dando un pequeño tirón para levantarme y, luego de tomar mi abrigo, ya me guiaba hacia la salida.

—¿Ya se encuentra bien su amigo, señor Hanlon?

Una mujer bajita, de ojos rasgados y edad madura se nos acercó de inmediato al vernos salir.

—Mucho mejor —habló Mike, para luego inclinarse un poco hacia el frente—, gracias por todo, Rose.

—Para servirle —ella también se inclinó, devolviéndole el gesto—. Si necesita alguna otra cosa, hágamelo saber. —Luego se retiró hacia la recepción.

—A diferencia de la mayoría del pueblo —me susurró al oído Mike—, ellos son amables.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que mis manos no dejaban de sudar en tanto mi viejo amigo me conducía por un largo y angosto pasillo hacia la sala privada que había reservado el día anterior. ¿Qué iba a decir cuando los tuviera enfrente?

Fue al llegar a la puerta que conectaba con mi verano de 1989 que otra inquietud me asaltó los pensamientos:

—Mike —lo llamé y él detuvo su mano en el picaporte—, ¿cómo… cómo son ellos?

Mike me miró serenamente.

—Ya lo verás —sonrió—. Además, creo que ya has visto a tres de nosotros.

Giró el pomo y casi en cámara lenta la puerta se abrió y me dejó ver lo que con tanto recelo me aguardaba del otro lado.

 **2**

Quizás fue la penumbra de la habitación, pero al inicio me costó reconocerlos y recordar todos sus nombres, aunque cuando lo hice, sabía cuál correspondía a cada uno.

Eddie parecía el más joven en sus movimientos de los dos varones en la mesa, pero las gafas sin montura y las arrugas prematuras sólo lo envejecían más; llevaba el pelo corto peinado hacia atrás y se había puesto un suéter beige encima de la camisa azul claro a cuadros que parecían un atuendo bastante casual hoy en día…, pero el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca era un Patek Philippe, eso, sin dudas, no era algo muy común. Lo que sí era común era el artefacto que apresaba con ímpetu en su mano derecha. _No hay nada como respirar del viejo inhalador, ¿verdad, Eddie Spaghetti?_

El segundo que se cruzó en el camino gracias a la voz de policía irlandés perfeccionada fue Richie Tozier. Él ya no usaba aquellas gafas con cinta adhesiva por todos lados (probablemente esté utilizando lentillas. Odiaba esos anteojos), ni tampoco vestía aquellas bermudas y camisas floreadas, eso había sido sustituido por un saco, una camisa azul marino y unos jeans oscuros. El saco debía valer por ahí de cuatrocientos dólares, pero bajo todo ese dinero, sin duda estaba nuestro _"Bocazas"._

El único que no reía, sino que observaba al trío desde una cabecera de la mesa con expresión de ansiedad, concentración y algo de diversión, era Ben Hanscom. Al mirarlo, sentí que la irrealidad me asaltaba otra vez fácilmente: su rostro era el mismo detrás de la barba bien recortada; su pelo, a pesar de haber encanecido y ser más largo, seguía peinado con la clásica raya derecha. Se le veía muy cómodo en su silla con los vaqueros negros y la camisa de cambray azul ceñida a su bien trabajado cuerpo _—Adelgazó. El viejo Ben ha adelgazado. Quién lo hubiera dicho—._ Lo miré con atención, sonriendo ante la ironía: en nuestra niñez, Ben Hanscom había tenido una prominente barriga y un brillante intelecto (no dudo que lo siga teniendo), cosa que le costó burlas, rechazos y múltiples palizas por parte de Henry y su pandilla, y, como si esto no hubiera sido suficiente, su familia había estado en la quiebra; su padre había muerto y su madre y él vivían en casa de su tía, _"viviendo de limosna",_ según las palabras de su primo. Ahora, tener tanto dinero encima, le avergonzaba de alguna manera, por ello trataba de evitar vestirse ostentosamente y darse lujos ante los ojos de los demás. Su moral era intachable, esto fue lo que originó sus problemas con Henry Bowers al negarse rotundamente a dejarlo copiar en uno de los exámenes. Por más que lo intente, la humildad es algo que nunca podría ocultar… Así como tampoco podía ocultar las miradas tímidas que le mandaba a la única chica del grupo en aquel verano de 1989, con la esperanza de que ella le devolviera al menos una; y ahora, de nuevo con el corazón en la mano, se mantenía en expectación ante cualquier movimiento que le indicara interés mutuo.

Por otra parte, Beverly Marsh (si es que seguía llamándose "Marsh"), se había convertido en una mujer de belleza deslumbradora. Su cabello lucía la misma longitud y conservaba casi exactamente su tonalidad anterior; en esa habitación ardía, vivaz, como atrevida ceniza sobre brasas incandescentes. La ropa se ajustaba con precisión a su cuerpo delgado y hermoso, a esto se le sumaban un par de pendientes de zirconia que sin duda contenían dos relucientes diamantes verdaderos. Su pálida piel, tan pulcra como recordaba, me incitaba a tocarla con suavidad, incluso me descubrí deseando hundir las manos en cada fina hebra de esa roja cabellera mientras acariciaba cada bendito rincón de su cuerpo con el mío, haciendo aplaudir con singular ligereza nuestros vientres, besando rigurosamente cualquier imperfección infligida: haciéndole el amor con la mayor ternura y delicadeza cabida en mis posibilidades, cediendo mi vida y mi corazón ante aquella profunda y centelleante mirada que alguna vez me perteneció… aunque, muy a mi pesar, sus ojos, esos preciosos océanos, ahora se centraban en el lado contrario a mí.

 _"Incorrecto"_ , susurró mi mente como recordatorio. Gruñí y aparté de nuevo la mirada, herido.

Richie fue el primero en notarme, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y, con la sonrisa de comediante perfectamente familiar exclamó:

—Oh, cielos, miren esto: Bill Denbrough no ha tenido que adoptar la moda _Cúpula de Cromo,_ de hecho, no ha perdido ni un sólo cabello. Creo que te debo un trago, _Audaz_ —levantó su vaso de agua en dirección a Ben quien seguía mirando a la mujer pelirroja (cuya atención se había desviado al escuchar mi nombre), sin hacer caso omiso a su broma, así que Richie volvió a mirarme—. Llegas tarde.

Todavía afectado, me giré hacia él y dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza:

—V-v-vete a la m-mierda, Bocazas.

Por un momento, en los seis reinó el silencio, y después se soltaron a reír a carcajadas. En ese breve instante de mudez, tuve la sensación de que ninguno de ellos había crecido, que seguían siendo niños jugando al llanero solitario en las tardes calurosas de Los Barrens, con la vieja radio de Richie sonando a tope. Si bien Stan ya no estaba, existía un séptimo comensal. Aquí, en este comedor privado, sentí su presencia tan latente que estaba casi personificada. Estaba seguro de que ellos también la sentían, pero esto no paró su risa y eso, en parte, era bueno.

 **3**

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos para darme la bienvenida.

—Te ha sentado bastante bien la madurez, _Gran Bill_ —me dijo Richie—, todo lo contrario de mi querido amigo Eddie. Parece que las nalgas de su esposa absorbieron toda su juventud.

—Al menos no tuve que recurrir a cirugías para tener la nariz de Bill Hader. —Eddie empujó hacia un lado a Richie, tomando el turno para saludarme— Tranquilo Tozier, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros, ¿cierto? —Esta vez se refirió a mí. Asentí, siguiendo el juego.

Richie levantó el puño, como si fuera a golpearlo y Eddie se alejó dándome una palmada en la espalda. Reí. _No tienen idea de cuánto los extrañé a todos_ , pensé, mirando cómo ambos regresaban a sus lugares entre pequeños empujones amistosos y alguno que otro insulto. En eso estaba hasta que escuché una voz; la única voz que ansiaba volver a escuchar desde hacía tanto.

— _Bill_ —dijo, en un susurro apenas audible que envió un escalofrío por mi espina dorsal.

Me volví rápidamente y en cámara lenta, observé cada uno de sus movimientos gráciles al acercarse tímidamente, la seguridad con la que la había visto andar fuera del restaurante había desaparecido. Algunos mechones pelirrojos se mecían levemente, casi impulsados por una brisa ausente. Sus ojos me sedujeron de inmediato y con los brazos laxos a cada lado del cuerpo, me abandoné al azul de sus iris, ese mismo azul que llegó a ser el único pensamiento reconfortante durante las noches solitarias de mi niñez.

— _Beverly_ —musité.

Tuve la urgente necesidad de sostenerla en mis brazos y tener el calor que, con tanto desespero, deseé hallar en otros inútilmente, pero mi cuerpo se negó a complacerme. Debo tener la cara del mayor idiota del mundo en estos momentos.

—Bill —volvió a repetir, ahora nerviosa.

Lamí mis labios resecos, anhelando secretamente sentir los suyos y las palabras afloraron cual agua en río, sin siquiera planearlas:

—T-t-tu c-cabello... —señalé y sonreí torpemente, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas; sin embargo, me quedé callado al instante. Bajé la mirada, avergonzado, y me reprendí mentalmente por ser incapaz de soportar el cúmulo de sensaciones que me abordaron al mismo tiempo. A pesar de esto, a pesar de mi cobardía, ella se limitó a sonreírme mientras un bonito sonrojo comenzaba a adornar sus mejillas. Yo no hice más que observar el rizo rebelde que se había escapado de su lugar y con la mayor sutileza que pude encontrar, en un arrebato de valentía y quizás estupidez, estiré la mano para colocarlo detrás de su oreja. Fugazmente, me recorrió una exquisita corriente eléctrica que trazó su camino desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la altura de mi pecho y terminó sacudiendo furiosamente mi corazón. Sus ojos mostraban ansiedad profunda y no requirió de una solicitud para adentrarse en los míos; estaba consciente de que todos nos observaban atentos, mas no quise apartarme. Entonces, entendí que no me sentía capaz de abandonar aquel maravilloso contacto y, absorto en este torrente discreto de sentimientos, me aventuré a echar un vistazo a sus finos labios entreabiertos, húmedos y provocativos. Súbitamente, el miedo me embargó y me dejó helado: estaba tentado a besarla. Tan pronto. _Tan rápido_. Tomé conciencia de que me estaba volviendo a enamorar de ella, por tercera vez en el mismo día.

—¿Cómo se encuentra tu cabeza? —interrumpió Ben.

 _¡Carajo!_

—Mu-mucho m-ejor, gra-gracias. —contesté, desviando mi atención hacia el caballero irreconocible que agachó la cabeza, dolido y celoso. Con evidente renuencia, aparté mi palma de aquel fascinante roce y la extendí hacia él, en un intento tonto y vano por consolarlo de alguna manera— Un gusto volver a verte, _Audaz_.

—Opino lo mismo, Bill _el Tartaja_ Denbrough. —sonrió, disfrazando una profunda tristeza y me estrechó con firmeza la mano que le ofrecía.

Cuando su agarre se cerró sobre el mío, logré sentir la fuerza que había adquirido durante todos esos años; una fuerza que resultaba nula ante una herida profunda de su pasado. Nos quedamos así un rato, formando una gran nube de incomodidad a nuestro alrededor. Ambos lo sabíamos y, a pesar de que ninguno quería poner en riesgo nuestra amistad, no cedimos ante la insistencia del otro. Sabía que los dos habíamos aceptado venir por algo más que una promesa, la única brecha que existía entre nosotros era que sólo uno había tenido la oportunidad de recordar cuál había sido aquel acuerdo individual. Y ese, desafortunadamente, no era yo.

—Chicos —Richie llamó, sacándonos de nuestros pensamientos—, no sé ustedes, pero tener que esperar a la _Bella Tartamuda_ , me abrió el apetito —señaló la mesa y los asientos vacíos—. ¿Empezamos? ¿O tendré que comerme al "Adonis"?

 **4**

Mike ordenó unos aperitivos.

Tomé asiento en la cabecera libre, frente a Ben y cuando la camarera se fue, todos quisimos hablar al mismo tiempo. Reímos y decidimos cederle la palabra a nuestro anfitrión:

—Quisiera ser el primero en decir que es un gusto volver a verlos a t… a la mayoría de ustedes. —Se corrigió a sí mismo y advertí que algunos bajaban la mirada, enajenados _—Ya les ha dicho lo de Stan; tengo el presentimiento de no haber fallado en mi suposición—_. Mike continuó:— Pasé largo tiempo pensando si esto sería lo correcto; aún lo pienso, quizás debí de actuar de inmediato al hacerse público el primer asesinato, pero necesitaba estar completamente seguro —jugó con el vaso de agua frente a él—, pero quiero que, al menos en esta reunión, olvidemos el motivo verdadero de estar aquí. —Asentimos, estando de acuerdo; llevó el vaso de cristal a sus labios y bebió un largo sorbo, cuando su garganta estuvo húmeda, dejó el objeto sobre la mesa de nuevo— Y de una vez por todas, quiero que sepan que la comida ya está pagada.

Todos soltamos sonidos de reproche y nos negamos a aceptarlo, pero Mike se opuso rotundamente y cerró el tema.

—Como quieras Mike —Richie se balanceó sobre su silla, juguetonamente—, pero ya que pagarás mi cena, siquiera déjame comprar los condones para esta noche. ¿Los quieres extra-grandes?

Una vez más, la sala se llenó de ruidosas carcajadas y esta vez, cuando Mike sonrió, la sonrisa le iluminó por completo el rostro. Después de un par de bromas más, la comida llegó y luego de animarme a pellizcar el alimento descubriendo que mi apetito había regresado mágicamente, fue que Eddie hizo una pregunta con la que casi me atraganto. Él sacudió pelusa invisible de la manga derecha de su suéter y, con una mansa sonrisa, se dirigió a todos:

—Y a todo esto, ¿quién, además de mí, ha sentado cabeza?

—Ya te lo dije, Eddie —Richie rodó los ojos—: mejor muerto que casado. No quiero terminar como tú, si no te cuidas se te comenzará a vaciar el estadio —señaló su cabeza.

—¡Calla, Tozier! —dijo Mike.

— _¡Bip-bip!_ —concordó Ben, logrando que el bromista cerrara la boca. Era la única manera de hacerlo callar.

Lo que siguió fueron tres negativas de parte de Ben, Mike y Richie. Beverly fue la única en hablar y así como el apetito había regresado, lo hallé dispersado en un segundo; de saber lo que diría, hubiera preferido escuchar a Richie. Beverly Marsh era ahora Beverly Rogan. Dijo estar casada con un hombre maravilloso, de Chicago, que transformó su simple habilidad para la costura en una exitosa empresa que seguía en ascenso. Lo último fue lo único que me alegró, asimilar el resto me provocó jaqueca. Nunca lo había intentado, sin embargo, conozco todo lo que abarca el significado de estar casado y aborrecí plenamente relacionar ese concepto con ella y alguien ajeno, no pude evitar cernir enérgicamente los puños sobre la servilleta al dejar vagar mi traicionera imaginación por las incontables noches que debieron pasar en esos veintisiete años de su vida e inmediatamente la rabia subió en todo su esplendor, instalándose en la boca de mi estómago.

 _No podías esperar a que aguardara por ti todo este tiempo._

Apliqué mayor fuerza, sin notarlo.

 _Ni tú tuviste la paciencia._

El golpe frío de la razón me desarmó. La ira desapareció enseguida y me dejó expuesto ante la mirada inquisidora del pasado. Hacía diecisiete años desde la primera y cinco desde la última vez que había estado con una mujer, no tenía derecho alguno a recriminarle.

 _Si tan sólo hubiera esperado un poco más…_

—¿... Bill? —Fue lo único que alcancé a escuchar de Mike cuando volví al presente, advertí las intrigadas miradas de los cinco.

—¿D-d-dis-culpa? —pregunté, incómodo.

—¿Te has casado alguna vez, Bill? —repitió y otra vez sentí toda la atención sobre mí. Beverly, en especial, parecía llena de curiosidad.

Suspiré cansinamente antes de sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado, en señal de negación.

—¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Eres el _GRAN_ Bill! —exclamó Richie, separando exageradamente los brazos. El calor comenzó a acumularse violentamente en mi rostro mientras todos se desternillaban de risa alrededor de la mesa, comprendiendo su referencia.— Puedo apostar toda mi fortuna a que no necesitas de viagra para aguantar cinco rondas seguidas —chasqueó la lengua, levantando uno de sus dedos en dirección al techo—. Si trabajara como tu agente literaria, no me importaría tenerte tartamudeando entre mis piernas todo el puto día. Mis votos en el altar serían: _"Prometo amarte toda la vida y cogerte todas las noches, en todas las posturas posibles y hasta deshidratarme"._

Las risas se enfatizaron.

Tuve el impulso de cubrir mi vergüenza, pero me detuve al reparar en Beverly, quien ya no reía, ahora parecía concentrada en la parte final de la broma. No tenía intenciones de mentir: una parte de mí deseaba que ella estuviese molesta por eso.

Después, Ben hizo la pregunta que quería evitar a toda costa: se mostró sumamente interesado en saber la razón de mi desvanecimiento frente al restaurante.

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —se le unió la pelirroja, despertando de su letargo.

—Hacía falta un tapete de bienvenida. Creí que sería buena idea formar parte de la decoración —dije, restando importancia al asunto, además de eludir mirarle a la cara.

—Tranquilo, Gran Bill —Ben puso las manos en alto, en señal de advertencia y logré ver que sus palmas tenían las mismas marcas que perturbaban la superficie de las mías—, o a este paso le quitarás el trabajo a Richie.

—Creo que con un comediante en el grupo es más que suficiente, Ben. Apenas si logramos hacer que se calle. De cualquier modo, muchas gracias por arrastrarme al interior del restaurante.

No levanté la cabeza, fingiendo estar lo suficientemente atraído por los relieves que adornaban el mantel. Todo ese tiempo, sentí un par de ojos azules sobre mí, inspeccionando cada movimiento que hacía, en busca de alguna forma de descifrar lo que escondía. Si le regresaba la mirada, estaría perdido.

Unos minutos más tarde, luego de que llegaran los platillos fuertes (costillas, moo goo gai pan, alas de pollo cocidas al vapor, rollitos primavera, brotes de soja envueltos en tocino, tiras de carne ensartadas en palillos de madera) y aceptar que no iba a contestar a la pregunta, comenzaron a intercambiar parte de sus platos. Dieron inicio a uno de los temas más habituales que rondan en las reuniones: profesiones. Ahora que conocíamos la ocupación de Bev, fue el turno de Eddie de explicarnos que poseía una flota de limusinas en Nueva York.

—Mi mujer bien podría estar en la cama con James Franco, en este momento —dijo, despeinando su cabello de manera nerviosa y el comedor volvió a llenarse de risas.

Richie era _disc-jockey_ en California. Había participado en algunos programas de televisión y comentó que muy pronto lo veríamos en una película de humor y mucho sexo _duro_ , según sus palabras.

—Yo seré el tipo superdotado que hará que las damas tengan el mejor orgasmo de su vida con sólo una mirada.

—Sigo seca, Bocazas —se burló Beverly, sonriéndole juguetonamente.

—Llámame _"El hombre de las mil voces",_ Bevvie. Así me conocen.

—Por Dios, Richie, tus voces eran siempre espantosas —gruñí.

—Los halagos no le servirán de nada, maestro —replicó Richie, altanero.

Cuando Beverly le preguntó si usaba lentillas, Richie dijo, en voz baja:

—Acércate más, _nennnna_ , y mírame a los ojos.

Beverly lo hizo y lanzó una exclamación de deleite, mientras Richie inclinaba un poco la cabeza para que ella pudiera ver los bordes de las lentillas transparentes.

—Son una puñetera molestia, pero es a lo que estoy condenado para no tener que lidiar con esos estúpidos anteojos de nuevo.

Mike se había convertido en el único bibliotecario del pueblo después de dejar la granja de su abuelo. Nadie comentó al respecto, él no quería que lo hiciéramos y entendimos.

Todos conocían la carrera de Ben y la mía, pero tuve la sensación de que, hasta tiempos muy, pero muy recientes, no habían asociado personalmente nuestros nombres (el de Ben como arquitecto y el mío como escritor) con personas que ellos realmente hubieran conocido. Richie comenzó a felicitarlo por el centro de comunicaciones de la _«BBC»_ , en Londres, pero en sus ojos había una especie de luz intrigada y escéptica, como si no pudiera relacionar ese edificio con ese hombre… o con el niño obeso que nos había enseñado a inundar Los Barrens con tablas viejas y una herrumbrosa portezuela de automóvil.

—¡Por cierto! —habló de pronto Beverly y se giró tan rápido en su silla que sus cabellos bailaron bruscamente en su lugar; tomó su cartera y extrajo dos ejemplares que reconocí de inmediato: Joanna y Los rápidos negros— Ya que he tenido la fortuna de toparme con el genio que escribió estas historias —a continuación, los pasó delante de Eddie (quien estaba sentado a su izquierda) y me los extendió con un dejo de rubor en las mejillas y un brillo de impaciencia bañando sus pupilas—, quizá pueda considerar autografiarme dos de sus obras, señor Denbrough.

Por un segundo, me quedé callado, asombrado por tal petición, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre a una velocidad vertiginosa e inesperadamente miles de polillas se alojaron en la boca de mi estómago, revoloteando, sensación que creía olvidada hace tanto tiempo. Todavía estupefacto, arqueé los labios en una radiante sonrisa involuntaria y acepté, dichoso; enseguida, tomé los libros que me ofrecía mientras mi otra mano viajaba al interior de mi abrigo en busca de mi estilográfica y la extraía. Mientras firmaba en la tercer página, me tomé la libertad de acariciar discretamente la pasta de ambos tomos, notando que estaban en condiciones impecables, como si hubieran sido adquiridos en el quiosco del aeropuerto, al bajar del avión. Al terminar, se los extendí de regreso con cierto aire inquieto, ella no se molestó en ojearlos, sólo me agradeció y los puso de vuelta en su cartera. Por el rabillo del ojo, atisbé la amargura lacerante que inundó las facciones de Ben y una sensación de carga me presionó el pecho.

No era justo.

 **5**

La tarde se pasó volando entre divertidos intentos por ver quién sostenía de mejor modo la comida con los palillos chinos. Retos y anécdotas acompañadas de los diversos papeles de Richie haciendo una interpretación mejorada y magistral de negrito:

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Miss _Sca'lett_! Me _vo'a_ _po'ta_ bien, Miss _Sca'lett_. ¡Ia no me pegue! ¡No azote a este pobre negrito! —vociferó a todo pulmón durante el forcejeo imaginario que sostuvo contra el mortal látigo de una invisible Beverly.

La mencionada rió aún más, hasta ponerse intensamente roja.

—Basta, Richie —dijo—. Te lo advierto.

—Acepto la advertencia —dijo Richie—. Que te aproveche, querida.

No cesó la curiosidad con respecto a nuestras vidas, lo siguiente que supe fue que, casualmente, ninguno de nosotros había formado una familia, a pesar de que dos lo habían intentado durante años o meses, no habían conseguido ningún resultado. Según comprendí, Eddie y su esposa tenían un "gran" inconveniente:

—No usamos anticonceptivos, si es a lo que te refieres. Sucede que mi esposa tiene algunos… ¡Mierda! Tiene un montón de kilos de más. Consultamos con un médico y él nos dijo que mi esposa no podría tener hijos si no bajaba de peso.

Por otro lado, Beverly pareció aturdida con la pregunta que le hizo Mike (y gracias a Dios fue él quien la cuestionó, porque no me sentía capaz de hacerlo yo mismo).

—No tenemos hijos —dijo—. Y tampoco usamos anticonceptivos. Tom quiere tener chicos… y yo también, por supuesto —agregó apresurada, recorriendo con la mirada a todos los presentes. Tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes, casi como los de una actriz que estuviera ofreciendo una buena representación—. Es que aún no han venido.

—¿Te has hecho exámenes? —inquirió Ben.

Te debo una a ti también Ben.

—Oh sí, por supuesto —respondió.

En uno de esos arrebatos de esclarecimiento, comprendí muchas cosas acerca de Beverly y su marido, Tom. Probablemente, mientras Beverly se había sometido a diversos exámenes de fertilidad, el _Hombre Más Grande del Mundo_ se había negado a la posibilidad de que algo fallara en el esperma que se fabricaba en sus Bolsas Sagradas.

Sonreí satisfecho para mis adentros.

—Y por tu parte, _Parva_ —le cuestioné—, ¿no ha habido ningún pequeño accidente?

—Tengo entendido que no. —Se removió incómodo sobre el respaldo de la silla— Nunca me casé, siempre he sido cuidadoso y hasta ahora no he recibido ningún juicio por paternidad.

Cuando ya casi era hora de retirarnos, teniendo las copas de vino en mano y sin saber con exactitud lo que haría, decidí llamar intencionalmente y por primera vez la atención. Todos se volvieron hacia mí, aguardando silenciosamente a que hablara, como en los viejos tiempos, me miraron con esperanza.

—S-sé que qui-quizás esto fuera p-p-predecible —tomé aire, armándome del valor suficiente para continuar—, pero quiero ha-hacer u-u-un b-brindis.

—Bueno —preguntó Eddie, con la voz ligeramente ronca—, ¿por qué brindamos?

Me quedé mirándolo, tratando de encontrar algo que decir, no obstante, cuando abrí la boca para hablar ya me habían robado las palabras:

— _Por nosotros_ —dijo Beverly, súbitamente perdida en algún punto impalpable de la pared. Había dejado de reír. Sus ojos retornaron a los míos. Entonces, con absoluta nitidez, ví una imagen de mí mismo con los demás, pedaleando despavoridamente en medio de Neibolt Street, desaparecido el payaso, calientes las heridas. Alcé la copa con mano trémula; parte de mi bebida cayó en la servilleta. Me levanté lentamente, teniendo cuidado con mi rodilla. Los otros, uno a uno, siguieron mi ejemplo: primero Beverly; después Ben y Eddie, Richie y, por último, Mike.

—Por los Perdedores —dijo Bev, algo divertida.

—Los Perdedores —dijo Ben. Una sonrisa leve y dolorosa ponía un fantasma en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Por los Perdedores —repitió Eddie, estrechando su inhalador en un puño lívido.

—Por los Perdedores —concordó Richie.

—Por los Perdedores —dijo Mike, suavemente.

—Por nosotros. —la copa se balanceaba ligeramente en mis dedos— Por el Club de los Perdedores de 1989 —terminé.

Entrechocamos las copas de cristal que destrozaron la impasible armonía y bebimos.

El alcohol me raspó la garganta paulatinamente, dejando un resquicio zigzagueante de calor ineludible. Era la primera vez en años que volvía a probar ese sabor dotado de arrebato… _y me odié por disfrutar de esa sensación tan peligrosa._

En ese momento, la propia Rose, irrumpió en la sala, llevando consigo las tradicionales galletas de la fortuna, no dijimos nada hasta que se retiró con una inclinación. Las repartimos entre los seis. Nadie abrió su galleta, esperando a que cada uno tuviera la suya.

—Espero que me traiga buenas noticias —dijo Eddie.

—¡Claro! —exclamó Richie— Puedo ver lo que dirá la mía: _"Serás devorado por un gigantesco y repugnante monstruo soplapollas. ¡Qué te diviertas!"_

Esta vez, el silencio fue ocupado por una risa nerviosa. Eso debió darnos algún indicio de que algo no iba bien; incluso, antes de que Beverly tomara la galleta de la bandeja, pensé: «¡No! No lo hagas, es una trampa. ¡Es parte de _Eso_! ¡No la abras!»; sin embargo, el grito de advertencia se quedó atorado en mi garganta.

Pero demasiado tarde para evitarlo. Beverly había roto su galleta, Ben estaba haciendo lo mismo, Eddie estaba cortando la suya con un tenedor. Un momento antes de que la sonrisa de la mujer se convirtiera en una mueca de horror, tuve tiempo de pensar: «Lo sabíamos de algún modo, porque nadie se limitó a morder la galleta. De algún modo, una parte de nosotros sigue recordando… todo.»

De la galleta de Beverly salió disparado un chorro de sangre que le cubrió las manos, parte de la barbilla y le manchó los pantalones blancos. Con un rostro genuino de terror, dejó caer lo que ahora quedaba de ese pequeño postre y se alejó de la mesa rápidamente.

Miré a los otros y con disgusto, me percaté de que ellos también lidiaban con sus pesadillas.

Eddie Kaspbrak observó con asco al bicho extraño que salió de su galleta; sus ojos de obsidiana miraban ciegamente. Lustroso y enorme, trepó a su plato mientras comenzaba a frotar sus patas traseras en un ritmo desquiciado y enfermizo, emitiendo un zumbido seco, chirriante. Parecía una especie de horripilante grillo mutado. Cayó en el mantel panza arriba mostrando las ampollas burbujeantes en su barriga.

Mike Hanlon no pudo evitar llevarse la servilleta a la nariz, tratando de mitigar el olor nauseabundo de las heridas infectadas. Entre los trozos de galleta esparcidos, estaba un pequeño embrión de ave, delirante; la carne desnuda mostraba la descomposición acelerada que estaba sufriendo.

—¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Richie Tozier, con voz ahogada y una expresión de repulsión en la boca— Es un ojo. ¡Es un jodido ojo, Bill! ¡Oh Dios!

Giré bruscamente mi cabeza y noté que Richie tenía la vista fija en la córnea humanamente acuosa que le veía desde el agujero en donde había estado una parte glaseada de la galleta. Tenía migas de pan clavadas en el iris pardo, inexpresivo, y parecía devolver una mirada penetrante al hombre que hacía esfuerzos por dejar de dar arcadas.

Ben Hanscom arrojó su galleta. No fue un gesto calculado, sino una reacción inmediata de alguien que ha recibido una sorpresa desagradable. Mientras la galleta rodaba por la mesa, logré ver dos gigantescos dientes podridos, repiqueteando, negras las raíces por la sangre seca.

Observé todo el panorama frente a mí y reparé en Beverly de nuevo: estaba tomando aliento para gritar, con los ojos clavados en el grillo agonizante que pataleaba encima del mantel. Si no hacía algo, el caos reinaría en toda la sala y no tendríamos una explicación lógica que ofrecer, pues nadie más podía verlo.

Me moví tan rápido como pude, actuando por mera intuición _—Mike estaría orgulloso de mí—_. Me arrojé desde mi asiento para plantar una mano sobre la boca de Beverly, antes de que surgiera el grito.

El alarido surgió como un amortiguado _«¡Mmmf!»_.

No presioné demasiado, tratando de no lastimarla y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió:

—¡Todos! _¡Punto en boca!_ ¡Ni una palabra!

Les lancé una mirada feroz que los hizo reaccionar automáticamente. Se acercaron, muy a su pesar, a la mesa y fingieron como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo no había abierto mi galleta, pero en ese momento ví que los costados comenzaron a palpitar, hinchándose de manera escandalosa.

—¡Mmmmff! —resopló otra vez Beverly y esta vez su aliento me hizo cosquillas en la palma.

—Punto en boca, Bev —recomendé, retirando mi mano.

—Bill, Bill… ¿Has visto…? —casi dijo, antes de torcer los labios en un gemido.

Entonces escuché pies apresurados en el inicio del pasillo.

—Tienes que volver a la mesa.

—No me hagas volver, por favor —imploró, sollozando; una súplica que me estrujó el corazón—. No puedo acercarme.

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más cercanos.

— _¡Puedes!_ —la tomé de los costados del rostro, obligándola a verme— Es p-p-preciso.

Dejó de gimotear y centró su atención en mí, con ojos expectantes. Por un segundo, me ví incitado a eludir el espacio entre nosotros para alcanzar sus labios, pero los veloces tacones al otro lado de la puerta me lo impidieron.

—Por favor, vuelve a tu lugar, Beverly —pedí, pasando mi pulgar derecho por su pómulo izquierdo y su barbilla, limpiando el rastro de lágrimas y sangre.

Ella asintió, más calmada. Tomó asiento y acercó su silla, tratando de no mirar lo que quedó de la galleta en su plato. Hice lo mismo, posando los codos sobre la mesa y sonriendo como un poseso, pregunté:

—¿Y quién ganará el premio a mejor director?

Fue en este momento que la puerta se abrió y Rose apareció.

—Creo que Andy Muschietti. ¡Ese hombre y su hermana Bárbara han hecho un excelente trabajo! ¿No lo creen? —dijo Ben.

—¿Está todo en orden? —preguntó Rose.

—M-muy bien —señalé a Eddie con el pulgar—. Nuestro a-a-amigo t-tuvo un acceso de a-asma, pero ya tiene su me-medicamento y está mucho mejor ahora.

Rose miró a Eddie, en tanto este daba dos disparos de su inhalador.

—Mucho mejor —concordó, jadeante.

—¿Quieren que despeje la mesa?

—Dentro de un minuto, por favor, Rose —contestó Mike con una sonrisa falsa.

Escuché el crujido de la galleta al romperse, miré hacia abajo y ví una pata negra llena de cortos vellos rascando el plato. Me aparté con cautela.

 _¡Carajo! ¡Pude haber mordido eso!_

La oriental dejó vagar su mirada por la mesa, ignorando el desastre invisible que la cubría.

—¿Buenos presagios en las galletas de la fortuna?

—¡Excelentes! —dijo Richie, levantando el pulgar— Un verdadero regalo.

Eddie volvió a usar su inhalador sin quitar la vista de la colosal mosca, gris oscuro, que nacía de la galleta entre débiles zumbidos.

Rose no pareció convencida e iba a preguntar de nuevo si podía hacer algo por nosotros, cuando Beverly la interrumpió diciendo:

—Todo estuvo estupendo —sonrió de una manera más natural de la que todos habíamos hecho. Sólo entonces, Rose pareció satisfecha.

—Si puedo servirles en algo…

—No se preocupe —dijo Ben— La comida estuvo deliciosa. Muy… muy original.

Asintió y se fue de la sala con una reverencia.

Apenas escuchamos el clic que hizo el pasador al cerrarse y volvimos a alejarnos de la mesa.

—¿Qué es, Bill? —indagó Mike, con la piel ceniza.

—U-una m-m-mosca —miré nuevamente hacia abajo y ví que el insecto comenzaba a mover sus alas para emprender el vuelo. Tiré mi servilleta encima, asustado por imaginar tenerlo volando alrededor de la habitación, los demás hicieron lo mismo casi por reflejo— Y pensar que casi escribo una novela sobre insectos. Lo iba a titular Bichos de la carretera, suena algo estúpido. —la servilleta sobre el plato comenzó a moverse— Creo que _Eso_ ha vuelto a sus viejos trucos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Eddie.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —nos llamó Richie— Tengo el presentimiento de que si no nos largamos de aquí, terminaremos con los huevecillos de una asquerosa mosca mutante en los oídos. Así que, si nadie apetece algo más: ¡a tomar por culo!

En un silencioso acuerdo, tomamos nuestras pertenencias y salimos tan rápido como pudimos. Durante unos segundos, creí ver la rápida y secreta mano de Ben apoyada en la espalda de la mujer de cabello color fuego.

Una vez en el pasillo, Beverly se dirigió a todos:

—Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a vomitar.

Y se retiró, sin esperar respuesta.

—Vamos a esperarla en la recepción —dijo Eddie.

Nos encaminamos a la recepción. Estando ahí, Mike le agradeció a Rose por el magnífico servicio y ella hizo que él se inclinara para susurrarle algo al oído. Mike negó, con expresión cansina y Rose lo fulminó con la mirada, parecía dispuesta a reñirlo. Tuve la ligera impresión de que no se trataba de algo relacionado con el costo de la comida, pero ya tendría tiempo de preguntar.

—¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que _Eso_ volvió a sus viejos trucos, Bill? —interrogó Ben.

—Pensaba escribir un relato sobre insectos.

—Tú también viste un bicho, Eddie, ¿por qué? —le cuestionó Richie.

—Era un grillo. En el sótano tenemos un centenar de esos. Una casa lo suficientemente lujosa y no podemos deshacernos de ellos. Comenzaba a tener pesadillas en las que trepaban a mi cama por la noche.

Nuestro amigo de piel oscura se acercó a nosotros, luego de evitar la reprimienda de la mujer de ojos rasgados. Beverly salió del baño; tenía la piel del rostro ligeramente húmeda, pero poco a poco comenzaba a tomar color. Lucía sin dudas más compuesta. Nos hizo una seña para que saliéramos del restaurante y así lo hicimos. Ya estando fuera del bullicio de la gente, en ese atardecer lluvioso del verano de aquel 2017, nos miramos unos a otros.

—¿Alguien cambió de opinión? —preguntó Mike.

—Yo no —repuso Ben.

—Ni yo —negó Eddie.

Sacudí la cabeza y miré a Beverly.

—Me quedo —dijo ella.

—¿De qué opinión me hablas? —lo miró confundido Richie.

Mike nos miró cauteloso, esperando a que alguien se echara para atrás. Eso no pasó.

—De acuerdo —volvió a hablar—. En ese caso, tendrán que familiarizarse con todo de nuevo. Saldremos a dar un paseo mañana, pero ahora regresen al hotel. Pueden esperar el autobús o puedo llevar a cuatro en mi coche, si nos apretamos.

—Señor Hanlon, ¿está usted insinuando que…? —exclamó, alarmado, Richie.

—También puedo llamar dos o tres taxis, como gusten —Mike lo ignoró.

—Traje un auto. Puedo llevarlos a todos al hotel —dijo Ben, mirándome en busca de una aprobación.

Afirmé.

—Lo mejor será que vayas directo a casa, Mike —le dije—. Nos las arreglaremos. Ya has hecho bastante por nosotros el día de hoy.

—¿Y si _Eso_ lo vuelve a intentar? —preguntó Eddie, reteniendo un escalofrío.

—No creo que lo haga, de lo contrario habría actuado en cuanto cruzamos los límites de Derry.

—Bill tiene razón —estuvo de acuerdo conmigo Beverly, apenas logré sentirla cuando se acercó—. Nos tiene miedo. Lo sé. Lo presiento.

Se abrazó a sí misma, procurando retener algo de calor. No me había dado cuenta de que la temperatura había bajado y que aún quedaban gotas traviesas escurriendo de las nubes. Llevé las manos a la hilera de botones de mi abrigo y empecé a desabrocharlo con presteza, sin embargo mis dedos se detuvieron en el tercero.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo decir la de cabello rojo al ser cubierta por la cazadora de Ben. Él sólo sonrió con pasible amabilidad y se alejó.

 _¡Caraj…!_

—Nos veremos mañana a mediodía en el callejón Richard, ¿de acuerdo? —acordó Mike y luego agregó:— ¿Lo recuerdan, cierto?

Todos asentimos.

—Bien… regresen al hotel. Que pasen una buena noche —se dió la vuelta y se alejó.

—Tenlo por seguro, _Mikey_ —le gritó la voz de policía irlandés de Richie.

Ben se acercó al valet parking y le pidió su auto. Cuando regresó, se mantuvo al margen, perdido en sus pensamientos, las gotas habían formado manchas húmedas en su camisa.

—Vaya día, ¿no? —suspiró, agotada.

Me sobresalté, por un momento la había perdido de vista.

—Sí… —dije— Sa-sabes, no había tenido una expe-pe-periencia tan cercana a la verdadera repulsión como hace unos m-m-minutos.

Me insulté mentalmente. _¿Es lo mejor que puedes decir? ¿Y te haces llamar "escritor"?_

Ambos guardamos silencio, frotando nuestros pulgares contra la tela de la ropa, nerviosamente. Había olvidado lo mareante que se podía tornar todo al tenerla cerca. Ciertamente, me molestaba que no fuera mi abrigo el que la cubría. Entonces ella rompió el silencio que había comenzado a pesar:

—¿Por qué una mosca?

Señalé mi cabeza, haciendo círculos con los índices.

—U-un cuento de Langlahan se me había me-metido en la cabeza desde hace un par de d-días. Eso es tod-todo —me crucé de brazos, buscando la manera de mantener una postura firme—... y tú, tú viste sangre, ¿p-p-por qué?

—Supongo que fue por la que salió del sumidero —desvió la mirada, vacilando.

Supe que no era esa la razón; sino algo más reciente. Algo quizás casi fresco. Abrí la boca para cuestionarla, pero la cerré al instante, no me atreví siquiera a emitir sonido alguno. Giré la cabeza y así nos quedamo un rato, hombro con hombro, hasta que el vehículo de Ben llegó.

—Hora de irnos —declaró, adelantándose con los demás.

La ví alejarse lentamente del círculo incómodo que habíamos formado por accidente. No iba a hacer nada por detenerla, no era necesario agobiarla, ya encontraría la forma de hablar.

—¿No vienes? —interrogó Ben.

Eddie, Richie y Beverly ya estaban montados en la parte trasera del Versa plateado, esperando.

—Claro —contesté.

 **6**

Subí en silencio y así me mantuve todo el trayecto. Al llegar, fuimos directo al elevador y sólo abrimos la boca para desearnos buenas noches. Richie fue el primero en bajar, seguía yo, después Ben, Beverly y por último Eddie. Mientras subíamos al tercer piso, una sensación de desconfianza me saturó los pensamientos. Realmente no quería irme. Examiné meticulosamente la llave que sostenía en su mano, repasando una y otra vez con desilusión el número grabado en esta. Me asustaba el hecho de apartarme de ella y no sabía si era por el incidente en la comida o porque verdaderamente temía por la cercanía de ese apuesto hombre a su lado. La particular idea que me tranquilizó fue saber que no estarían solos. Finalmente, llegamos al nivel en donde me aguardaba mi habitación, descubriendo que un pasillo sombrío y tétrico me esperaba, abriendo sus fauces. Me obligué a mover las piernas fuera de la caja metálica.

—Ha-hasta m-mañana —apenas susurré antes de echar un veloz vistazo a ese agarre que mantenían escondido entre sus cuerpos.

Las puertas se cerraron y yo me mantuve ahí en la penumbra, con la mirada fija en ese punto, a pesar de que ya no estaban. Sentí un leve escozor en un lugar tan profundo que parecía casi olvidado…

 _¡Maldición! Una sola gota de alcohol me bastaría para cauterizar la herida…_

Bufé y me conduje a la puerta con el número 311, motivado por la idea de continuar el guión.

 _¡Cómo necesito un trago!_

 **Nota de la autora:**

No voy a llevarme todos los créditos: algunas cosas aquí narradas fueron tomadas del libro, aunque a veces son narradas en primera persona. Agradezcamos a Stephen King por su gran ingenio.


End file.
